Hangman
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: (Dark AU) In Ninjago High for the Skilled and Academically Prosperous, students have been killed mysteriously. Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Lloyd have joined forces with other students to try and find the murderer who took their family as well. But the deeper they get in the more they ask themselves: How could you stop a murder who is as swift as a cheetah and smart as an owl?
1. Chapter 1

**Now guys... I'm going to update Losing Something 2 and Zane's Cooking. I have a Spelling Bee to study for, I have an international food festival at my school (I'M COOKING!), I have to practicing my instrument, the quarters ending, and remember... I am now 13 since my birthday was on the 13th!**

**So MORE RESPONSIBILITY! Why are you guys glaring at me? STOP THE GLARES!**

**This was based off of a theory I made up. It was this past Tuesday, we had an assembly at 7th period and it went through 8th so for the rest of 8th we went back to homeroom. And guess what we played?**

**Hangman. I told one of my friends this theory that I made up. Enjoy! If you want you can try and guess where this is leading up to!**

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring down on the streets of Ninjago City. People were running for shelter without thinking otherwise. As lightning struck the highest skyscrapers, many screamed and fled. But it wasn't because of the lightning. It was the murder of three people. Many surrounded the square and watched the grass turn from bright and lively green to a devilish red.<p>

"Many are wondering what has killed Marie, Damien, and Nya Firebrand last night. The only remaining member of the family Kai, has been taken by his aunt and uncle. He still lives in Ninjago City and still goes to the same school. But it is unknown how this tragic event has on him. Many feel like he has angst in his heart, hoping that they would survive."

A glass of orange juice was put by on the table and a smirk came on the drinker's face. He moved the black bangs from the front of his face and watched as the news kept on saying the same story over and over again. He wondered about Kai and his past. Why would 3/4 of his family die in one night? Seems like a mystery is arising.

And it revealed itself to the wrong person.

Cole Brookstone was his name.

A 7th grader in Ninjago High for the Skilled and Academically Prosperous who is full of life and interest in mysteries.

Sure three people died in one night.

But seniors, sophomores, and juniors have been dying as well.

It's no surprise that family members have started dying in Ninjago City.

Some people have committed suicide, some people died from bulimia, OCD, Bi Polar disorder, allergies, cancer, car crashes, and other accidents.

The words didn't just go one ear out the other for Cole. It went straight into his heart and sank in deep. He felt bad for the families and was angry that a killer was going around. But he also had to keep his emotions in check.

He can't reveal that he took it upon himself to solve this mystery. He most discuss it with his friends first.

Cole turned off the TV, grabbed his bookbag, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you are going to try to find the killer?"<p>

Cole hook his head yes.

Icy blue eyes met with the warm brown eyes of Cole.

The teen was wearing a red shirt with khaki pants and black penny loafers. He glared at Cole but slowly smiled.

"This seems kinda funny to discuss this in a private school. Most violence happens in public schools."

As his friend laughed Cole got angry.

"ZANE BECAUSE OUR PARENTS CAN AFFORD THIS THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!" He exclaimed.

Zane was part of the Student Council, National Junior Honor Society, Modern Music Masters Honor Society (Tri-M Music Society FYI), and Spanish Honor Society. Since he's in every society and is also the president for each of them, everyone gets along with him. Well... except for the people who are jealousy of his success. Even though he's busy, he always has time for his friends and would help them in their time of trouble, struggle, or if they're just board and need some excitement and adventure.

The two of them were outside of their school talking under the shade of a tree, waiting for the bell for homeroom to ring. Even though Zane dorms like the other five thousand kids at the school. He also dorms with Jay and Lloyd. Two of Cole's friends. Cole has been begging to dorm but his dad won't even lift a penny out of his pocket for that.

Cole sighed. "You guys are lucky that you get to stay here. I have to run to this school like a cheetah since I live 10 blocks away and my Dad has work at 5 AM."

Zane chuckled. "Well living here may seem fun, which it is..."

"You're not helping." Cole interrupted.

"It also makes you a bit homesick."

Zane looked down at the ground and sighed. Cole walked towards him and patted him on the back.

"Look. Even though our mothers died that night remember. We survived. All a parent wants is for their child to be successful. That's clearly going on... right?" Cole eyed Zane.

Zane looked up. He nodded his head. "Yeah but remember Jay's sister was murdered and so was Lloyd's father. This stinks. All of this happened in a span of two months!"

Cole looked up as the wind blew through the branches of the trees, making leaves come off their branches without a say.

"Now it's Kai Firebrand. He lost his mother, father, and sister in a one-shot yet he's still here. I'm surprised that he didn't commit suicide from what happened!"

Zane gave Cole a blank stare.

"Well... if you were the only one of your family left what would you do? Of course you would be depressed! the dude is so quiet! The only time you hear him is when he's answering questions! That's not a lot out of his mouth you know. Let's just keep an eye out for him." Cole explained.

"COLE"

"ZANE!"

Cole and Zane turned around to see Jay and Lloyd running towards them. They were wearing the same thing Zane was wearing, but Lloyd had a gray sweater tied our his waist.

Lloyd was a comedian as most of them would say. He would always join the Comedy Contest Night on Fridays and win first place for each of them. He likes making people laugh because at one point, he couldn't even crack a smile after his father was killed right in front of him. But he was able to get out of his pit of depression with support from his friends. He eventually became the anchor for the school's news station, which informs the school on what's going on each morning. Many people were shocked that Lloyd went from depressed to the most optimistic guy ever. Well.. next to Jay.

Jay was also a comedian and optimistic but had a higher reputation then Lloyd. He is the Sargent of Arms for the Nation Junior Honor Society and the Student Council. he often cooks and loves to clean. But he likes to draw and make stories since he's getting ready to be a video game designer. Even though he is in 7th grade, he is still treated with respect by older students and teachers because of his accomplishments, like making the Counseling Club for people with problems or the 1st ever NHSAP Soup Kitchen for the homeless in the city.

"First bell STILL didn't ring yet?" Lloyd complains. "We pay like over $10,000 for tuition plus dorming! You know your family's rich if you come here. You know you're even richer when you can dorm!"

Cole looked at Lloyd. "Don't brag about it. I keep telling my Dad it's $5,000 for the whole year of dorming! But he keeps on saying 'be happy that you can even wear this uniform' and all that. Trust me. Even since my mother died my Dad has been working super hard. We have so much money the bank needs to ask US for money!"

Jay shook his head and smirked. "Two months ago your mother died in a car crash. Don't you think he would be hesitant to lose you as well? So you're dorming. He needs company around. Scars don't go away for awhile unless your blood has some interesting mutation in it..."

"I get it. I get it." Cole says with his hands up. "I guess I can't join you guys."

Before any of them could respond the bell started ringing. The five of them ran to their homeroom and waited for the morning announcements. Cole sat next to Jay and Jay sat next to Zane. Cole looked in the back to see Kai looking out of the window and then glancing to some paper on his desk. He started scribbling and then looked out of the window again.

"Cole the news is about to start you should turn around and pay attention!"

"Si Cole! Tu prestas atencion!" Jay mimics.

Cole turns around and shakes his head.

"I think Kai should join that Counseling Club of yours Jay. I'm surprised he came to school today anyway. All of this happened last night!" Cole whispers to his friends.

"Cole, everyone is different. This is a fact not an opinion. Some people can bounce back when something happens." Zane replies.

Jay rolls his eyes. "I'm sure his aunt and uncle forced him to be here."

The three of them glanced at Kai then turned back.

"Yeah. OK Jay. Apparently when something devastating happens. You are FORCED to go to school." Cole and Zane said in unison.

"GOOD MORNING OUR LUCRATIVE LEARNERS! It is YOUR anchor, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon... hanging solo after the death of our co-anchor, Nya Firebrand, R.I.P Nya! ANYWAY our school dominated the 75th annual Spelling Bee with Cole Brookstone and 1st place and Zane Julien in... 2nd? OH MY MOTHER'S COOKING SOMEONE BEAT THE SMARTEST KID IN CLASS OH SNAP... I MEAN... nice job to all who participated! An NJHS meeting is going to be this Tuesday, the 15th. It is going to be a preparation for the upcoming school assembly. All Student Council members must attended as well."

"No more anime for you this Tuesday!" Zane whispered to Jay.

Jay put his hands behind his head and started to groan.

"In other news, there are going to be auditions to find out who becomes the co-anchor of the school news! So 6th-12th graders can try out. If you don't dorm here your auditions are during your lunch period. If you do dorm here it's after-school! Last but not least, it is 79 degrees out side with a cool breeze sweeping by in the city! So enjoy this day and wear a light sweater! Enjoy! LMG signing off!"

Cole, Zane, and Jay smiled at their friend's first and probably last, solo news report.

* * *

><p>A group of kids were outside without any teacher or authority figure around to expose them. That's when someone went up to them.<p>

"Hey guys!" The person called.

The group turned around.

One of the girls pouted. "Look you're some junior remember that we are seniors which means we will always be older and more mature than you." She bragged.

The person laughed. "I just wanted to play a game! Trust me where we're going no one will see us and we'll play it in peace."

The group shrugged and followed the person. They smirked.

"Things are going to get interesting around here."

* * *

><p><strong>The theory will soon be revealed later on in the story so don't worry. Remember. This IS a mystery story. Cliffhangers are in order!<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase Begins

**I'm bored. NEW CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

><p>Kai silently walked down the hallway with a notebook and pen in his hand. Many students watched as he walked down the hallway and silent whispered to their peers. Kai didn't care about the attention. He just wanted to wanted to continue his life as a normal student with extraordinary intelligence. His family was very poor, but he and his sister were able to afford this school by using a scholarship. Kai watched as people looked at him but turned away as soon as his red irises met their eyes.<p>

When Kai arrived at his dorm he began to do some of his homework. That's when he started to think.

"Each victim so far has been students or the parents of students that come to this school or some regular public school students. Interesting." He thought to himself.

That's when he heard screams from outside.

Kai ran towards his window to see 6 teens on the ground and surrounding them were some teachers and students. Instead of running downstairs to see what was going on, he stayed at his window and sighed. Some people should just watch what they poke with a stick because it may bite you back..

He closed all of his notebooks and put them into his bookbag. All except for one with black as it's cover. He took his bookbag and started to run towards the stairs so he could get to the 4th floor. As his fourth period class on Tuesdays is Spanish with Senora Marie. Even though something happened on the campus he needs to make it to class on time before the second bell rings.

Kai walked through the hallway until he saw the Spanish room, Room #117. He walked in and took a seat in the second row , the seat by the window. As he sat down he looked around the room and saw some of his classmates from homeroom. But a few of them stood out more than the others.

Cole Brookstone, Zane Julien, Jayson Issac Hezekiah Walker or simply Jay Walker, and Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Even though their family members have been murdered they still had the courage to come into this school to learn, smile, and laugh. Kai knew sooner or later that his teachers would try to sign him up for Counseling Club so he can be able to cope with what happened. But he wouldn't care.

He wasn't surprised that his family got killed. He didn't even flinch when they told him the news.

He still acted as if nothing happened. Luckily his Aunt and Uncle are rich so is able to afford this school and the dorming in a sitting. Life is just normal though.

But he was pleased about their qualities and talents. They were resilient after the murders. Only Lloyd was depressed for two days but then he came back with an attitude of gratitude. Some people would of fell into a deep state of depression or committed suicide because they lost something important. They have something special about them.

That's when one of the students came up to Kai.

"Hey I heard that your parents and sister died so i just wanted to see how you were doing."

It was Brandon Mollares, one of Kai's tormentors since 1st grade. Kai looked at him and forced a smile on his face.

"Well thanks for your support. It's going to be hard to get over. But I have a question for you."

Brandon cocked his head in confusion. "What is it? Ask away."

"Do you want to play a game with me?"

"Well what is it?"

Kai ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. "Hangman of course!"

Brandon looked at Kai and smiled. "OK. Let's do this. you can go first to make the word and all of that."

Kai smiled and started to make preparations for the game. "OK I hope you are ready!"

* * *

><p>After school Cole started to walk home with his bookbag on his back and his headphones in his ears. The sun was setting and Cole kept on walking and listening to his music. Until he saw a worried person walking towards them. Cole noticed that the person was wearing the school's uniform, that's when he realized it was Brandon from his homeroom. He looked so upset.<p>

Cole took his headphones off and ran towards Brandon.

"What's wrong Brandon?" Cole asked.

"Brandon sighed. "I feel so worried. I don't know what happened today. I don't even think I can go home and feel safe."

"Maybe you should go home, think about what happened today and have some water to cool down." Cole suggests.

Brandon looks up at him and smiles. "Thanks, Cole! See you tomorrow!"

Cole laughed, smiled, and waved a goodbye to Brandon. Then he continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>"So how was school son?"<p>

Cole groaned. "It was good. I still have a good average in school and all that but Dad you know I'm going to keep on asking!"

Lou rolled his eyes. "When will you stop asking this question when I keep telling you the same answer?"

"Dad I want to dorm so badly! My grades will be even better for me since me and my friends are well... smart!" Cole says.

Lou shakes his head. "Why should you even think about moving out? It's better and safer if you stay here with me. Students have been dying on the campus and don't like the sound of it!"

"Yeah but remember I survived many things and I'll be careful I promise!"

Lou sighed and looked at his son. Even though it happened two months ago a husband can't forget his wife that easily. If something happens to Cole, he would be dead as well as a rotting corpse.

"You know what? Fine. you can dorm. But you must call me everyday and visit on weekends, understand?"

Cole's eyes lit up. "GOOD DEAL!"

The son and father shook on the deal with smiles on his faces.

* * *

><p>Cole ran to school with a big smile on his face. "HEY GUYS I'M DORMING!"<p>

Lloyd, Jay, and Zane turned around and frowned.

"Cole something happened!" Jay says in distress.

Cole looked at his friends. "What happened?"

Lloyd put his hands on Cole's shoulder. "Brandon died."

* * *

><p><strong>I may type another chappie!<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**As we get in deeper.. remember the cliffhangers will be MORE INTENSE!**

* * *

><p>"Finally! I am dorming at Ninjago High for the Skilled and Academically Prosperous! With my best friends in the world!"" Cole announced.<p>

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the students in the library sang.

Cole turned red from embarrassment and sat down with his friends. Zane put Brandon's file right in front of the table and they started to have a conversation.

"OK guys. The detective says that Brandon died from drowning last night at his house. But he didn't have anything on him. They checked his stomach and all that and they said before he died he had water. There was nothing in the water though." Zane says.

"But they saw fluid in his lungs which means that he probably drowned himself with water." Jay adds.

Lloyd looks at his friends. "Brandon committed suicide? He couldn't have! Sure, he used to be a bully but he changed and became a respectful student. After losing both of his parents when he was in kindergarden, he was a piece of work but he finally got there. Now he's gone."

"Well guys..."

The friends look at Cole.

"When I was walking home, I ran into Brandon and he wasn't even happy. he said he felt worried and afraid but I don't know why though. I told him he should go home, relax and have some water. The worst part is that he told me bye and that he would see me tomorrow. Now look, he's gone and it's like he never existed. It's pretty funny how this school works." Cole explains.

"So you were apparently the last person to see him alive. When his parent returned home from work they say him on the floor in the kitchen. He wasn't breathing and by the time 911 finally came it was too late. He died an hour before his parents came. " Lloyd points out.

Cole felt as if a pit was in his stomach, then he started to feel nauseous. It's pretty gruesome to cut open someone to see what they died from, especially when it's from water. Why did he drown himself. anyway? He probably didn't even know he was drinking too much since he was so worried.

"Man I feel so sick now." Cole said while putting his hand on his forehead.

"Brandon got into this school with a recommendation from his public school. He passed the test to get in here and has been paying tuition ever since. He was part of the National Junior Honor Society and was also part of the Student Council. His grades were high and were almost up to Zane's level.

"Wait a minute..."

Everyone looked at Lloyd.

"Does anyone notice that people who are friends with the Council members or part of the Council are dying?" Lloyd points out. "The Student Council, principal, and VP have meetings in order to fix and discuss certain things. Since Zane is the present he is at risk for dying!"

"Wait. We can't forget about our Lightning Blue Wonder here! He is also part of the Student Council and even though he's a blabbermouth, he is also the Sargent of Arms! So two of our friends are at risk of being in the hands of the killer." Cole says.

All of them look at Brandon's file and sigh. Most of the students that died on this campus all knew each other from Ninjago Private School for the Skilled and Academically Prosperous. The school that teaches Pre-K-5th grade. When you finish the NPSSAP they expect you to go to the NHSSAP so they make you prepare for the big test to test your skills to get into this school. At least 50% of the people who take that test fail while others pass.

"We took our first big step into solving this mystery. We have clues and information to go by in order to find our murderer." Jay says.

"We just need to watch the Student Council Members really closely and get a nice picture from one of the people who were in the same class as him." Zane suggested.

A big grin appeared on Lloyd's face. " BECKY STEWARTS!"

A chorus of 'SH's filled the library. Lloyd's face got red and he sat down in a hurry.

"Becky Stewarts has a giant crush on Brandon since Kindergarden. She probably is brokenhearted right now but she is still part of the Student Council. It's worth a try though" Lloyd whispered to his friends.

"How do you know?" The friends whisper to Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled. "She had me as a Science partner and she told me I am her second choice for a boyfriend while Brandon was her first choice. i didn't ask her though but we became good friends."

* * *

><p>"Brandon was such a nice man and an intelligent man. It's too bad he's gone. I have pictures of us since Kindergarden and class pictures as well. We always sat next to each other when it came for the pictures. We were always about the same height." Becky cries.<p>

The four friends were in Becky's apartment, watching as the young photographer was flipping through many scrapbooks, photo albums, and files on her computer.

Becky was accepted to this school because of her talents for photos and her math equations to get a perfect picture, her biology are perfect because of the backgrounds and animals in her pictures, LA is excellent with because of her word art, she likes history so she usually draws things from ancient China, Mesopotamia, Rome, Greece, and more. Everything in school goes into her interest with photography. She has been put on the Student Council and NJHS has the historian because of her creativity.

"Are you able to make or give us a copy of each picture? It would be really helpful." Jay asks the depressed girl.

Becky throws a pack of pictures at Jay. he caught them and started to flip through them.

"These pictures are from Kindergarden to last year. I have many copies just in case some of them get destroyed or crumbled." She replied.

Cole smiled. "Thanks Becky but be careful."

Becky smirked. "You're welcome and I know you guys are trying to solve the murders going on. I know that most of the people being killed have something to do with the Student Council. I'll be careful."

The four boys smile and leave Becky's dorm. Becky smiled as they left.

"I hope they'll be careful. I wonder why it's people in this school though..." She thought to yourself.

* * *

><p>Kai sat under a cherry blossom tree on the campus of the school. He looked and sighed under the tree without a worry. Sadly, people are getting scared of the murders going on in the city. Kai was doing his math homework and was surprised at the fact that they would actual try to make them calculate the discount price. So they are in 7th grade. Some schools aren't even this far in.<p>

That's when the bell started to ring. Kai put his stuff into his bookbag and walked inside. He watched as some of the Council members are going into a nearby classroom.

"A meeting is going on?" He whispers to himself. "Seems interesting."

* * *

><p>"We need to make a curfew so we can keep the students safe from this person. The curfew works for kids ONLY who dorm though." The principal says.<p>

Zane shook his head. "No. It won't be fair and I assure you my principal, that you can see that some students are taking superb measures to avoid being caught by the killer who is running around in the city. Some people already have made their curfew so you don't have to worry."

Jay stood up and spoke. "Principal Devon, we know that you are worried for the safety of our students but some murders involved blood while others didn't. For example, the murders of those seniors involved blood , while Brandon and few other murders didn't even have a hint of blood at the scene. Most of the murders on this campus didn't have blood. So we should put some cameras on the campus."

The principal shook his head. "We already did that Jayson."

Becky stood up. "Principal Devon and Vice Principal Victoria we should at least keep a close eye in and out of the school. Remember some people don't dorm here. The murder could be off campus."

All the members sighed in helplessness. How could you stop a murder who is as swift as a cheetah and smart as an owl? This was even hard for Zane and he could do math problems faster than a calculator. It wasn't normal for Zane to be under so much pressure and stress over something. He was the president of the Student Council. His answers are the answers of the 10,000 students who come to this school. One wrong move and he may never be able to fix it.

Is taking the responsibility to solve the mystery behind the Council's back acceptable? They may be worried but it's still worth a try. He took Brandon's file out of the Principal's office! He would be in so much trouble if he just blurbs everything out!"

"We will come back to this meeting another day." Zane announced to the Council.

The Council looked at Zane then nodded their heads in agreement. When everyone started to leave, Zane felt two hands on his back. He turned around to see Becky and Jay. Becky was using her index finger on her right hair to twirl her black hair. Zane's eyes met with her blue eyes.

"I'm going to help you guys solve this thing whether you like it or not. There is no solution to this problem." Becky says.

Jay nods his head. "We need all the help we can get."

Zane smiled. "We need to keep this a secret. Let's go meet up with Cole and Lloyd."

While they were running down the hallway, they didn't notice one of their shadows were slowly dissappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysteries are fun aren't they?<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	4. Chapter 4: A flashback

**This chapter may be interesting because of a backstory but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cole jumped on his new dorm bed in satisfactory. He was mesmerized by the way the beds felt like when you lay on it. The way it feels is like laying on the softest cloud and every ache and pain just began to melt away. Who knew $5,000 would lead to such paradise? In fact, who knew living in the school would be a great experience?<p>

Lloyd begins to laugh. "So Cole are you enjoying your time in the dorm room?"

"DUH! Even though it IS school, that doesn't mean that I can't have fun and freedom. Oh and let's not forget the adventure and quest we're on right now."

Lloyd smiles at Coke and walks towards the kitchen area of their dorm. He ways wondered why they would let 7th graders learn how to cook even though they serve breakfast at 7:15 in the morning for the people who dorm.

"Hey Cole I'm going to make a few hamburgers. Do you want one?"

Cole sat up on his bed and smiled. He took out his laptop from his book-bag, opened it, and started to type something. Lloyd looks at him and his laptop. Why is he typing so fast?

"I'll have a hamburger. I'm just typing a contract." Cole finally says.

"Is it for this murderer thing that's going on?"

" Yes it is Lloyd. I've been thinking about it in a few ways. If we get caught during an investigation for clues to expose the murderer and one of the students who dorm or a faculty member comes around, we may have to cough up the truth. We may be in 7th grade but that doesn't mean that we can't solve this case. The whole city of Ninjago and the citizens depend on us to catch this murderer. "

Cole watched as Lloyd nodded his head in a serious manner. Then he went to make the burgers for the both of them. Before Lloyd could turn on the stove Zane, Jay, and Becky came into the dorm room and closed the door behind them. They looked really tired and upset.

Cole breaks the silence. "I can see that the meeting today didn't go well. What happened?"

Jay sighed . The meeting was a waste. We discussed the recent murders and Principal Devon thought that we should have a curfew on the campus to protect the students who dorm here but the murders are equal on campus as the murders are equal outside of campus. So all of our ideas were null and void. "

Cole got off his bed and ran towards the printer by his desk. He took a paper out of it, wrote on it with a pen, and started passing it around. Zane looks at him in confusion. Cole notices this yet smiles. He gets back on his dorm bed and sits up.

"This is a contract I typed up. When you sign it, it means that you can't tell anyone about the case. Plus we need to promise that we won't be fooled by anyone to spill the beans. We need to work with each other to solve this and save the city!" Cole explains.

"YES!" All of them roared.

Kai was in his dorm room looking out the window. He felt the warm rays of the sun touching his skin. He watched as the suns rays tried to dazzle him by forcing its way through his windows. But the curtains on the windows prevented that. Kai didn't realty care because he was used to the darkness.

Kai was a victim of favoritism. His parents favored his sister, Nya, than him. Kai would work extra hard to get his parents attention, even if that meant to get a scholarship for one of the best private schools in the world. Even though he accomplished that goal, he still didn't get an iota of kindness from his parents but got his room trashed, stuffed dumped, and things broken by Nya. In order to make Nya happy, they took out all if Kai's money that was saved into the bank and used it to pay for her tuition. Even though Kai's grades were higher than Nya's by a long shot, she still got the most attention.

Until the day they died. Kai had to move into his aunt and uncle's house. They treated him as if he was one of their children. They even paid for Kai to dorm so he could get away from the area they were murdered in. Kai felt relief after the incident but so many things are going on at once in the school. He heard rumors saying that the Student Council meeting was a bust and there are no ideas in effect to stop the murderer.

Kai closed his curtains and laid on his bed. It was just him and the darkness.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be taking me to the mall!" Nya complained.<p>

Kai looked at her then turned away from her. "I am doing my book report. I didn't even tell you that I was going to take you to the mall. You should do yours as well. it's due tomorrow and I need to put the finishing touches on my report."

Nya looked around to see Kai's room. She was upset that the room was organized and everything was in order. She got angry.

"I could of sworn I trashed this room yesterday because you accepted the one of the best private school's the world! I SHOULD OF BEEN IN THAT SCHOOL! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE ANYTHING! YOU WERE A MISTAKE FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"Is this coming from the girl who is so flat on he chest that a plain has more than her?"

Nya picked up a nearby textbook and threw it at Kai. It hit his check and Kai began to feel it swelling up. Kai closed his laptop, stood up, and slapped Nya. Nya fell to the floor and felt like she lost a few teeth. Kai watched as she stood up and started to charge at him. Kai dodged the attack and ran out of his room towards the stairs. Nya dashed out of the room and saw Kai by the stairs. This was here chance.

As Nya neared in to push him down. Kai moved out of the way and watched as his little sister fell down the stairs. Kai went into the bathroom to check his face out in the mirror. Luckily it was just a big bruise and nothing worse. Kai went back into his room so he could print his report. When he got their he saw his parents and Nya waiting for him.

"Is there are probably?" Kai asked his parents.

His mother spoke. "Why did you slap Nya? Why do you make her fall down the stairs like that? Now part of her face is swollen! You don't even care about her or how she's doing! You may be getting a scholarship for that school and you are doing your report for it and all of that, yet your sister is in some other private school! You should at least let her use your scholarship to get into that school!"

Kai balled his hand into a fist. "I did NOT make her fall down the stairs. She threw a textbook at me and since she wanted to act like a brat she need to be taught a lesson, so I smacked her. But she wanted to chase me around and since the bathroom is too risky I was going to go downstairs until she chased me there and fell down. Only the smartest people in Ninjago Private School for the Skilled and Academically Prosperous get these scholarships to go to the high school without paying. If she was smart enough then she would of been able to get a scholarship but she didn't."

"Do NOT call your sister a brat. You only have that bruise on your face but your sister is in more pain than you are by default! If she can't get a scholarship than we'll use all your money in the bank to pay for her one-way ticket into that school." His father said.

Kai replied. "But that's my OWN money that saving for things I need! Ever since I was younger you guys would always give me $4 and Nya $10! Just use Nya's money to pay for HER tuition into the school! But she would have to take a test to get into the school anyway so it'd make no sense since she'll probably fail."

"Are you going to be so greedy for the rest of your life? We have control over your bank account so what we say goes!" His mother pointed out.

Kai responded. "You used to. When you guys went to Mexico and left me here alone I just stayed here and managed my stuff. I stopped using the bank a long time ago. The money is somewhere but since it's mine I won't tell you anything about it."

Kai's father got up and punched Kai in the stomach, Kai fell down onto the floor. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by Nya and his parents. He got up from the floor and pushed his father onto the bed. He dashed out of his room and closed the door behind him. He quickly ran down stairs and retrieved his report from the printer. That's when he heard angry screams and something falling down with a bang. Kai saw his bookbag by the front door of his house. He opened it, took out a folder, put his report in it, and closed the bookbag. He opened the front door ran out of his house.

As he started running with his bookbag, he noticed a pair of lights started to shine on him. Kai turned around to see his family in the car trying to run over him. He started to run as fast as he could to get out of the light's view. Kai kept on running a couple of blocks to his aunt and uncle's house. By the time he got there looked around to see if the car was still following him. It was just darkness. Kai knocked on their door and to his luck they answered.

"Kai what is going on? Why are you outside with pajamas and a backpack?" His aunt asked.

"Nya started a fight with me and my parent's are made because of the scholarship I received from my school. They want to use the allowance money that I've been saving for Nya's tuition for the school. My stomach hurts because my dad punched me. If they catch me they may run over me with the car! I know Mom hasn't been telling you the truth but all they care about is Nya. Even though I accomplished more than her she still gets all of the attention. Even though I'm older, it's like I never existed in the first place!"

Kai's uncle gasped. "Mabel I don't think Kai is lying about this. Every time we see him he always has cut or bruise or something broken. Your sister is choosing favorites!"

"Well Mark you are right about that fact. We should go cook something for you Kai. While you wait you can go upstairs into the room that you usually sleep in. You left some clothes here from the last incident." His aunt said.

Kai nodded his head and went upstairs. There have been so many things happening that he practically had a room here. Kai laid on the bed and sighed. His stomach was killing him. It was probably because he hasn't eaten at all of that punch really got him. He smelled the delicious aroma of tomato soup and cheese. They were making his favorite dish. Tomato soup with macaroni and cheese.

Kai went downstairs and saw many empty cans and bottles on the counter and table. Since the both of them were cooking neither had time to clean off the cans and bottles. Kai took a few plastic bags from one of their cabinets and started cleaning up. When he was done. He held for bags in his hand and watched as his aunt and uncle motioned him to come and taste the food.

"I'll come have some when I put these outside in the recycling bin." Kai said.

The both of them nodded their hands and went back to cooking.

"The tomato soup is ready though. The macaroni and cheese will be ready in a few minutes." His uncle informed him.

Kai opened the door and walked towards the recycling bin. That's when Kai heard a screeching. He looked to see a pair of lights,

As the aunt and uncle heard a scream outside they ran to see a car backing up and driving away. The two ran towards Kai and saw him in a pool of blood. Hid uncle dialed 911 as the aunt tried to wake her nephew up.

A few hours later Kai woke up in the hospital with his aunt and uncle by the side of the bed with table that had a bowl of tomato soup macaroni. Kai find out that night something he would never would of guess that could happen in his life.

Two people cared about him.

* * *

><p>Kai snapped out of his memories to the sound of the first bell ringing. He gathered up his items and went to his next class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys... not going to lie but I felt like crying... a little bit. You may say what, but I actually laughed during the Titanic O_O.<strong>

**Not even lying!**

**Have a good day/night!'**

**TheComingofEpic**


	5. Chapter 5: Brave yet Mysterious

**New characters in this chapter! I may changed the summery. I think I could do it better but I was so excited that I just typed what i could at the moment! :P**

**ForeverDreamer: Kai got hit by a car but it wasn't just any car it was his father's. They were trying to teach him to respect Nya. But he is treated like nothing since his parents chose Nya over him.**

**Plus guys sorry if I haven't told you this before but thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites! :3. Plus I like my cliffhangers. I used to be BAD at them because I'm one of those people who don't like sad endings so I would immediately make something funny happen to turn away the sadness. **

**This, however is NOT going to be in this story, this story is a very serious mystery and more along the way there will be more characters. Each character has something very important about them. This is not spoiler. It's a clue. A VERY important clue. So keep that in mind.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Becky were biology dissecting a waterbug, or a cockroach. These weren't any type of normal cockroaches though. They could fly AND swim, which is why they are known as waterbugs as well. This type is usually found in Texas, where most of the population of bugs is so high that you would live with them. The two tried to hide their faces of disgust that were trying to appear on their faces.<p>

In order to make sure that you don't fail Science. You need to be one of those students who always do what the teacher wants even if it's a crime to you AND your eyes.

As Becky and Lloyd kept on doing their lab they heard a bunch of humming and movements from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with light blonde hair and greens eyes. She was dissecting a tarantula instead of a mutated roach. She looked up and met the eyes of Becky and Lloyd. She smiled.

"You two must be Lloyd of the Garmadons and Becky of the DeCantés! I am Scandinavian and Swedish! Oh and Russian and Scottish! I am Vinycil of the Храбрыйитаинственныйs ! You guys are still doing a cockroach while I have finished that and have moved on to the giant blind web-less spider!"

The two looked at her and smile. Since Vinycil came from the other hemisphere she still has a native tongue and high grades. Zane considers her a rival because she gets higher grades than him and is surprisingly the new Vice President of the Student Council and the National Junior Honor Society, after the last one was killed by food poisoning in his room. She even dorms at the school and is the founder of the school's Cooking Club, which is the top club in the whole school. She also speaks different languages and is optimistic.

"You are dissecting a tarantula since you're done with your roach?" Lloyd asks.

Vinycil nods her head. "Teacher saw that I was finished and gave me giant web-less spider of forest so I dissect it for I am dying of the boredom. But since the bell of school is going to ring in two minutes I shall put my giant web-less spider back into a box of cardboard and clean up so I will be able to go to Language of Arts so early!"

"So your locker is upstairs Vin... how do you say your name?" Lloyd asks.

"Vin then Cil! The 'y' is silent! My locker isn't upstairs but my AELA class is!" She answers.

"Advanced English Language Arts? Man I can't even stand regular Language Arts." Lloyd whispers to Becky

Becky and Lloyd looked at each other and then looked at Vinycil, who was putting away her tarantula and getting ready for the bell to ring.

"Why are you getting ready so early? The bell isn't going to ring yet!" Becky says.

"It's going to ring right now!" Vinycil replies.

Before the two were able to respond the bell began to ring and everyone started to run out of the room to go to the nearest bathroom. Becky and Lloyd walked out together and say Vinycil running upstairs. When she saw them looking at her she winked, smiled, and continued to run up the stairs. Lloyd turns around to see Becky walking down the hallway with her books by her side. Lloyd ran up to her and decided to start a conversation with her.

"So I joined Cooking Club last month, it's actually pretty good. Vinycil taught me how to make bread and homemade ice cream. She even teaches you how to give your cereal a better taste! She must have some... ninja skills if you ask me. Not only that I think she would be the real definition of Fruit Ninja since she loves to cut her pineapples equally." Lloyd says with a smile painted on his face.

"I can tell you joined the Cooking Club in fact I can tell because Vinycil is my roommate and I don't know if we get along. She cooks food and talks to me and she's really nice but I don't think we're friends. Well in her eyes she may see us as friends but in mine were just two roommates. I know I don't have to like everyone but it's still an annoying thing to think about though." Becky replies.

Lloyd shakes his head. "You may never know though. she could actually help us on our..."

"She's not going to help us on the case so get that idea out of your head. It's between the five of us not six! Why add her? She may spill the beans and e can't risk somethings coming out of some... Western hemisphereian's mouth!" She says.

"3 things. 1. I thought you were French. 2. You totally made up hemishpereian. 3. That's pretty mean of you to say that especially when there are more minorities than majorities in the US just saying and your family is one of them. If you don't trust someone that's fine but you can just insult them like that as if they don't have any feelings. What of she was hear right now and she could hear you? The hallways maybe packed but that doesn't mean you're not loud enough to be heard." Lloyd points out.

Becky responds. "That may be true Lloyd but she probably still can't speak full English so she might not know what I am saying and she may asks someone as if they know what we're doing. If you want to convince me otherwise it won't work. you see her in some classes but you don't dorm WITH her and that is a straight fact."

"Let's talk about this later, Math is a room away and being late isn't an answer." Lloyd says.

The both of them began to run towards the Math room without noticing a green eyed blonde who was taking a drink at the water fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Period- Spanish, Jay and Zane<strong>

Jay and Zane were in Spanish taking notes. Jay was watching as Zane kept on dozing off and daydreaming. Usually he answers five questions each Spanish class but he only answered three and more than half of them kept the class in confusion so Jay had to answer them! As the teacher was writing more notes on the board Jay tapped Zane and saw as he turned to meet face-to-face with him.

"Why are you so down? Usually you don't daydream." Jay asks in a whisper.

Zane sighs and whispers to his friend. "Do you think we should actually take this investigation. It's not a burglar, it's a murderer. All these murders keep on happening. If we take this case and get the slightest thing wrong or messed up. We are dead."

Jay felt his heart stop for a moment when he said that.

"Well it may be true but still, even if we die in the process we're still protecting the city. We may be in 7th grade but that doesn't mean we don't have enough common sense to do this. I believe that we can do this. If we try hard enough!" Jay whispers back.

Zane looked at his friend and smiled. He knows that Jay isn't one to quit easily but the only clues they have are that these students who were killed had a relationship with someone in the Student Council. But after some of the members died people don't even know what to think anymore. It's also putting stress on the principal but also on the friends of the students whose lives were taken away.

In a case like this it's fine to leave it to the police but even they can't come up with a starting point. Some murders have blood while some don't. So victims have diseases while some didn't. It's kinda hard to know if the person died from this or another thing. If the person has a diseases they probably died from the disease and not the hands of the murderer.

Zane a huge weight on his body. He looked at Jay who was writing his notes as fast as lightning. He worried about his friends and father, who was back at home.

"Even no matter what path we choose it still leads to a dead end." Zane thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Cole sat down on the bench and sighed. He let the wind blow on him and he watched as the sky turned into different shades of red, orange, and pink. He would of enjoyed the sunset but he was stressed out.<p>

The murderer can't get away with this! He not only killed many students and parents but he killed his friends' parents... He killed his mother.

By the time he came to his mother's side it was too late. Cole remembered the tears and anger his father expressed and how he had to go to the hospital because he was stressing out.

Cole remembered that he would have to go to the hospital everyday after school to check on his father. He did that for a month until his father was checked out of the hospital. Cole felt a water droplet fall onto his hand. Then he felt more coming down. That's when he heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. It began raining hard. Cole let the rain fall on him and began to let tears fall from his eyes. He didn't care if he got sick. He wasn't able to express the pain and suffering from his mother's death and not even speaking about it made the situation worse.

It was as if she never existed.

"The murderer is on the loose and you take it upon yourself with your friends to solve it yet you act like weeping toddler with toy? Depressing!"

Cole looked to his right to see a blonde girl with greens eyes holding an umbrella in her left hand. Cole was startled and fell to the floor. He watched as she got up and helped in get back on to his feet.

"Who are you anyway?" Cole asks the girl.

"You're in my AELA class and you don't even know my name?" She questions.

Cole looks at her and thinks for a few minutes. He looked at her eyes and started looking downward until he reached her chest. Cole felt like his head was going to come off.

"Uh... aren't that Russian, Scandinavian, Swedish, Scottish girl your name is... Vinycil and I can't pronounce your last name I am sorry." Cole finally says.

The girl nods her head. "Barely anyone can pronounce my last name but it doesn't matter. All that matters is if you can get out of this rain and change into dry clothing before you get sick. Just because our AELA class ended early that doesn't mean you have to drag yourself. Your mother was important to you, I understand that. But you can't be a... what's the English term?"

Cole guesses. "Baby? Crybaby? A sob?"

"Even though those are good guesses in my ears that doesn't mean they're right. You need to stop being such a sorry vagabond!"

Cole watches as Vinycil closed her umbrella and hit him on the head. He fell into the floor in pain and felt like he lost his skull in the process. When Cole was able to get onto his feet h screamed at Vinycil.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

"In order to knock out sad, depressed vagabond out of the system I just gave you a jolly ol'whack... in the skull!" She replied calmly.

Cole saw Vinycil's lips turn into a smile, he felt as if he lost have of his memories but at the same time realized that he was soak and wet from standing the rain for so long. he grabbed Vinycil's right hand and ran into the school with her. He took a shortcut towards his dorm room and when he was able to open the door to his dorm, Vinycil cocked her head in confusion.

"No offense Cole of Brookstones but you can't the slab some clothes on. In 20 minutes the bell will ring and it shall be the time of lunch. You're too soaked to ever keep the clothes you wear under your uniform on!" Vinycil says.

Cole shrugs. "Don't worry. I have my father's genes, I remember one time when I was 10 he went out to put gas in the car and it was pouring. He got wet but he never got sick!"

Vinycil eyes Cole. "Fine. I warned you."

As Cole changed Vinycil did some of her homework and started to learn more words in English using a dictionary she always kept with her. She was on page 1345 when Cole came out with a black sweater and blue jeans. Vinycil put her dictionary and homework back in her bookbag and faced Cole with a smile.

"We need to go to the library I have to show you something REALLY important." She says.

Cole nods his head. "OK but it better not be a trick. By the way, how do you know my friends and I were trying to solve the case?"

"It was obvious especially at the Student Council meeting when Zane looked like he was going to burst from all the stress and pressure." She answers.

* * *

><p>Kai glanced at the clock to see that it was 11:29. The bell was going to ring in two minutes. Since Math class was done everyone was talking and playing games. Kai was playing with some of his classmates and they were in awe. The game they were playing is called 'Straight Face: Story Version' each player is supposed to tell a fictional story on the spot and get mixed reactions from all the other player.<p>

As Kai finished his story he watched as the classmates he told the story to gasped, smiled, and clapped. None of them were able to keep their straight faces on. By the time they stopped clapping the bell started to ring and Kai picked up his books and left. As he was leaving, Kai saw to similar figures coming out of the Spanish room.

Jay and Zane.

Kai looked to see both of them talking but Zane looks like a wreck while Jay is full of energy. Kai looked away from them and walked towards his dorm.

* * *

><p>Vinycil and Cole were at the back of the library by on of the oldest bookshelves in the school. She took one of the oldest books out of it's place and to Cole's surprise, there was a key circular shape with little congruent circles in the circular shape. Vinycil took a key, the shape of a circle and the size of her hand into the key hole.<p>

"Prepare to be in shock!" She says.

She turns the key and part of the wall splits open as if it were one of the school's double-doors.

"What's going on? Did you just come here what is this?!" Cole asks Vinycil.

She turns towards him and smiles. "This is one of your key clues to find the murderer."

As she walks in Cole looks around to see if anyone is looking.

No one was by them.

Cole looks in front of him to see Vinycil motioning him to come with her. Cole takes a deep breath and walks in with her. He turns back to see the entrance shut. As they walked through the corridor lights came on as they walked on by. The lights revealed some weapons that were hanging on the walls as others revealed names on of the people who were killed. Cole looked around without anything to say. Vinycil noticed this and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cole look you may want to see this." She says.

Cole looks to see a list of names on the wall. He saw Lloyd's father, Zane's mother, and Jay's sister on the list but he also saw...

His mother's name as well.

Vinycil looked as Cole read the other names on the list. As he did this she took out a hammer which looked similar to Thor's she looked around and heard very light footsteps.

She whispered to Cole. "You better get ready to take cover someone's here and it's probably the murder."

Cole looked at Vinycil as if she was insane. But he looked down the path they took to see a figure with red eyes in the distance with an ax.

Vinycil ran towards the figure at full speed. Cole chased after her and watched as the figure got his ax ready to attack them. As Cole was chasing Vinycil he felt like he's seen that figure before but the figure is shrouded in shadows . It could be anyone!

But the figure began to laugh and it wasn't any normal laugh it belonged to Jay.

Cole stopped running and tried to take deep breaths. His head has to be playing with him. He looked to Vinycil and the figure battling each other without holding back. It couldn't be Jay though, he would never kill his sister and other innocent people. That's when Cole began to felt warm. As he looked at the battle going on and how many punches Vinycil is delivering per second, he saw as the figure fell the floor and scamper away as fast as they could.

Cole clapped for his new found ally until she yelled.

"COLE YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY BLAZING FLAMES OF ORANGE AND RED!" She yells.

Cole looks around to see himself surrounded by fire.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Vinycil! HELP ME IN SOME WAY!" He screams as loud as he could.

Vinycil lifted her hammer and slammed it into the ground. This caused some of the fire to go out but uplifted the inner part of the circle, which sent Cole through the air. Before he could land Vinycil caught him.

"This school..." She says.

Cole wheezes. "What... what about?"

"It's an enigma."

* * *

><p><strong>The last line will be explained more and all of that but if you know what enigma means that's great! But it's also a play on words as you'll see later on!<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds

**Watching new episode of Ninjago AND getting a chapter to you guys? SUCCESS! :3 enjoy this chapter~ X3**

* * *

><p>Cole laid down on his bed in shock. He looked up at the ceiling and looked at the time. it was 12:35 but it really felt like 10 years. When he got back from Vinycil's secret or the tunnels underneath the school he felt speechless. It wasn't because of her chest but it was all real. The tunnels, the creatures, Jay doing a maniacal laugh...<p>

All of it was just too real to be a dream.

"Cole you are still awake?" Jay asks.

Cole mumbles a reply. "Yeah..."

That's when the light turned on. Cole winced in pain because the light was too bright. After a few seconds passed Cole sat up on his bed and saw Zane, Jay, and Lloyd hovering over him.

"What's wrong Cole? You wouldn't talk to us when we had dinner, you barely ate, and you have a problem sleeping! Something is wrong and you need to tell us what is going on. " Lloyd speaks.

Cole looks away from his friends in shame. She said not to mention her secret to anyone. But these are his friends. How would he be able to lie to them right in front of their faces?

Cole jumped off of his bed and ran towards the entrance to his dorm. He unlocied the door and began to run as fast as he could. Cole heard footsteps of his friends behind him. He started to pick up the pace so he would be able to lose his friends and get to the other side of the dormitory. He knows that Vinycil dorms in 13B in the East Wing of the 8th floor. But he would have to take the elevator down a floor! At the speed is is going out he will reach the elevator in at least 10 seconds max but his friends are tricky they probably laid out traps for him.

As soon as Cole saw the elevator he started to run as fast as he could but that's when he felt himself lose his balance.

He slipped on a banana peel.

The doors of the elevator opened and revealed the angry faces on Zane, Jay, and Lloyd. Cole tried to stops himself but it was too late. The back of the elevator and his face collided with each other and he fell onto the floor. He watched as elevators' doors closed. He had not escape.

"Get up Cole we know that you're OK." Jay ordered.

"Wow Jay! I never knew you could actually go serious mode in life. This is an achievement." Cole says while getting up.

"What floor are you going to? Why won't you talk to us? What are you hiding? Why would you do this to your friends? Were you the murderer this whole time?!" Zane questions.

Cole looks at him and laughs in his face. "8. Who said that I was in a talkative mode? Who said I was hiding when you CLEARLY saw me escaping and running. What I am hiding is something between me and a girl. She says I cannot tell anyone her secret. If I was the murder do you THINK it would be smart for me to kill my own mother?!"

The three looked at each other than back at Cole.

"Who is this-"

Lloyd didn't have time to finish his statement. The lights in the elevator flickered on and off and the elevator stopped for a few seconds. The four of them felt their hearts on the verge of exploding. Lloyd felt relief and took a step towards Cole.

"Anyway, what's her name?" Lloyd asks again.

Cole looks at all his friends. Their faces beamed with more anger than before. Cole felt a bit hesitant but he knew when he has to cough up.

"Well... you see... her name is-"

The elevator started to plummet down and the friends hit the ceiling of the elevator. All of them winced in pain. They watched as the buttons of the elevator began to light up randomly. But one of the buttons stayed lit. That button was...

Basement Level 1.

The elevator stopped suddenly which made the four fall onto the ground in an instant. The elevator doors opened to reveal a large rectangular pool. Ranging from 4-12 feet. The four run out of the elevator and watched as the doors closed. They sat on the bleachers and started to take deep breaths. Cole was happy that he didn't spill the beans but now he's even farther than he expected to be.

"We're still waiting." Lloyd says.

Cole sighs." Fine I'll tell you her name is-"

Cole saw a gleam of light and saw something being thrown at his friends. He yells as loud as he can.

"**DUCK!**" He shouts.

The friends duck and watched as an ax fell into the pool and sank to the bottom of six feet. The friends got up and saw a shadow with red eyes.

"So you've decided to pay and visit huh? That's excellent but I would advise you to keep your eyes peeled though, you may fall into some traps." The Shadow warns with a chuckle.

Zane balls his hands into a fists. "How dare you kill off innocent people of Ninjago City? You are a part of this city and you want to destroy all the lives and hopes of the people? Do you really want to do this? You're going to get caught and you may get punished with an execution! You want to die don't you?"

The Shadow's red eyes had a fiery imagine and a symbol in the fire. The figure moved his hands and a spark of fire lit up behind him.

"The four of you are in my way and I don't care for your childish games of Cat and Mouse."

That's when a giant explosion erupted behind them. Jay and Zane flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with full force. Lloyd and Cole flew into the 12 foot section of the pool. The both of them swam up to the top and took deep breaths to ease their burning lungs. Cole looked at the figure and he started to laugh. Why isn't anyone coming down here to help them? They can't hear what is going on?

Zane looked into the figures eyes. "That's the Chinese symbol for fire."

Jay wiped off blood from his forehead and pulled Cole and Lloyd out of the pool.

"Vinycil." Cole thought to himself. "We need your help. Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Becky was studying some of the murderers' victims files from the school. She was sitting at her desk with her lamp the only thing keeping her awake. she looked at time and saw it was 1:00. She looked at the files again and sighed. All these murders don't have anything linked to them but that fact that they were all murdered by the same person. She looked over to see if they were able to have a connection through names, dates of birth, activities, and whatnot. The only thing that connects them is that they were related in someway to the Student Council.<p>

"Everyone in this school is lead by the Student Council. A group of people that represent all of 10,000 students who come here. So that is not a clue. A real clue is that all of them lived normal lives, including the ones that were divorced. The murderer might of had a normal childhood and teenage years as well but you never know. The murderer started murdering adults with disorders, then adults who were single, then who were married, then who were married and had children, seniors, juniors, sophomores, and children from 7-9th grade. Such a clue right in your face, yet you never realized it."

Becky looks to her right to see her roommate Vinycil by the door in a black and white sweatsuit with a hammer in her hands.

"What's wrong? You can't risk somethings coming out of some... Western hemisphereian's mouth? Oris it because I may... spill the can of beans that may make you go 'toot toot' like choo choo train?"

Becky's eyes brightened. "You heard-"

"What you were saying? Yes. But it isn't easy for your family being a bunch of criminals and you parents are the first generation to stop it y'know. Now if you may excuse me I must free someone from a ловушка, oh sorry I can't speak Russian for I must always speak ingles. I will free someone from a trap."

With that Vinycil left Becky in the dorm room alone. Becky turned her lamp light off and ran after Vinycil.

"I'm sorry about what I said it's just that... may Dad was French and my mother was American they got married but it didn't work out. My mom would usually tell me people from the Western hemisphere are a waste and backstabbers. They will always use you and leave you with everything that they made with you."

"So that's why your last name is no longer DeCantes, but it's your mother's maiden name, Stewarts."

Vinycil grabbed Becky's hand and smiled. "We are going on a mission to save a life or lives together or never. We must unite or else this whole city shall fall."

The two ran down hallway with energy.


	7. Chapter 7: Attacks important AN

**Over 1,000 words were typed on my Galaxy S4! 1,041. So practically this WHOLE chappie was typed on my phone. Not including this AN but anyway, I pretty much left you at a cliffhanger yesterday! **

**But guys I typed most of it on my phone so let me tell you this my thumbs and the keypads on my phone are not best friends. I proofread the part of this chapter that was on the phone to see if I accidentally left some numbers in the words or words not spaced out and all of that.**

**Oh and words that are missing letters or a letter is spaced OUT away from the it's supposed to be for.**

**Anyway enjoy though! I thank you guys for your support! Enjoy! :D Guys comfort me, the last episode of Beyblade: Shogun Steel came on and the season is over. I heard that the new season is coming in May but STILL! THE SHOW WAS REALLY GOOD! THE REDHEAD AND HIS STALKER (Sakyo and Takanouske) WERE MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! DX**

* * *

><p>The four friends jumped and dodged the figure's attacks as fast as they could. But as they jumped they would be burned by the flames that were sent into the air by the murderer. As they fell onto the warm ground all of them wince in agony. Cole would usually fall into the pool while his friends would hit the ground, trying to avoid the undying fire behind them.<p>

The more they fell onto the ground, the weaker they will become. The more Cole gets beaten into the water, the deeper he would go, and the less of a chance he would have to get back to the surface. All of them felt their lungs dying for air since the fire's smoke was so powerful. The figure's hand was full of fire and the fire transformed into an ax. An wicked smile formed on his face as he started towards walk towards a tired Jay. Zane and Lloyd tried to get up and save their friend but Cole was about to drown and they were out of breath.

The figure placed a part of the ax on Jay's neck. the person smiles as Jay shakes in fear.

"You were always the annoying one out of all your friends. " The figure says.

The murderer lifted up the ax and Jay began to scream in fear.

His friends screamed in horror. "JAY!"

As he forced the ax down to kill Jay something was blocking him from finishing Jay's life.

It was a hammer.

"That's Vinycil!" Cole screams with life and happiness in his voice.

Vinycil kicks the murderer in the chest, the figure was sent flying and slammed into the wall that was be Zane and Lloyd. Cole tried to get out of the swimming pool but his left hand felt like it was stabbed with a thousand viper and cobra fangs. He decided to use his right hand to swim towards the ladder. But the murderer saw his efforts and decided to end the raven's life.

The murderer snapped his fingers with a chuckle. Cole looks around to see none of his friends but all he can see around him was steam. He tried to swim faster towards a nearby ladder. That's when something came out of the water.

It was traditional Chinese dragon made of fire came out. It's eyes met Cole's brown eyes.

That's when it made a nosedive for him. Cole heard a maniacal laugh as he tried to escape the dragon.

But it was over.

The beast slammed into Cole knocking him unconscious.

Vinycil ran through the mist and watched Cole fall to the bottom of the pool.

"COLE!" She yells.

"Looks like I am done here. Mission: Complete." The murderer says as he disappears into the darkness.

Cole woke up to the ringing on his alarm clock. he saw his friends putting their clothes on and getting ready for the new day of the week. The Friday has finally come to free the children from the teacher's and faculties' rules. He jumped off his bed and felt a sharp pain from his hand. He looked down to see his left hand in a cast. Cole sees his friends laughing and getting ready to go to the cafeteria for breakfast before school starts.

He goes up to his friends. With his left hand in his right.

"What happened to my left hand?" Cole asks his friends.

Jay answers. "Vinycil saved you from drowning in the school's pool last night. The murderer almost killed you."

Cole gasped a bit but closed his mouth. This is supposed to be an investigation for clues and to confront the murderer. The first encounter with the murderer was last night. This is the beginning of attacks on the team. There will be more but we may have to be alert for now on.

Cole left his friends to get ready for breakfast and school. As he left h3 looked at his hand again and sighed. Vinycil has a weapon to fight with but the others, himself included, don't have anything to fight with. They may have to make weapons, but he has to ask Vinycil first before she gets angry at him and slams him in head with the hammer.

When he was finished and ready for school, all of them went down for breakfast. When they arrived at the cafeteria Becky and Vinycil met with them. They sat down and had a breakfast full of pancakes, bacon, waffles, and sausage. When they were done with breakfast. The five of them sat under a cherry blossom, waiting for the bell for homeroom to ring.

"Hey guys I think we should have a stakeout tonight. You know... Like last night!" Jay suggests.

Becky glares at him. "You almost died last night as I was trying to help both Lloyd and Zane but since that mist was so thick I could barely see anything!"

"Yeah but remember Becky we put this responsibility upon ourselves so we must face the effect." Zane says.

Vinycil looked up to see the East Wing of the dorm. That's when she saw a black figure trying to get into one of the windows of the dorms.

"We are lucky that we are under the cherry blossom tree by the East Wing. Murderer spotted at 7:48!" She tells her friends.

All of them run into the entrance to the East Wing and took the elevator.

"The murderer was trying to break into the 6th floor 13th dorm!" Vinycil explains.

The doors to the elevator opened and they ran down the hallway to see the 13th dorm room door open. Lloyd kicked the door open to see Kai by a window with a black figure in front of him.

Cole ran and kicked the murderer in the face. The figure was still in black with the red eyes of the picture of the symbol of fire in their eyes. The figure hit the desk and growled. Becky grabbed Kai's hand and ran with him out of the she ran out of the room with him, Zane and Jay decided to follow her. While Vinycil stayed behind with Cole and Lloyd, who were fighting the murderer with all their might.

As Lloyd went in to punch the murderer Lloyd stopped him in an instant.

"Either kick him or just don't fight at all because of this guy you almost died and your left hand is broken. Luckily you are right-handed but you don't want both to be broken in just a few hours!" Lloyd reminds him.

Cole looked at his hands and frowned.

"But this is another reason why I need to kill this guy as soon as possible. This is the first bone I broke ever since the accident and my Dad is going to go ballistic just seeing this thing on my hand." Cole says with the frown still on his face.

Lloyd leaves Cole and punches the killer's jaw and watches as the figure disappeared from their eyes. The three of them looked confused.

"Maybe your hits and his kicks took a toll on him." Lloyd says while looking at Vinycil.

Vinycil shrugged her shoulders. "Mozhet byt', my vmeste rabotali i nachavshiy etot nakhodyas' vne izo vsekh sil . Ili eto, ili eta veshch' byla poddelka!"

Cole and Lloyd looked at each other than back at Vinycil who was thinking.

"We don't know what language you are speaking in but either way... we don't speak the language you are speaking." Lloyd says.

"You repeated the same thing twice just saying." Cole points out.

Vinycil laughed and facepalmed herself. "I totally forgot you do not speak Russian. I am sorry! What I was trying to say was 'maybe we worked together and fought this being out with all our might. Either that or this thing was a fake.'

Lloyd nods his head. "You have a point but it's 7:58 and the bell's going to ring soon. We should meet up with Zane, Jay, Becky, and Kai."

"Yeah but where did they go after left us in the dust?" Vinycil asks.

"Let's just go and one of us can call Zane, Jay,or Becky. Hopefully they'll answer their phones." Cole says.

Cole watched as the both of them smiled and nodded their head together, agreeing with Cole's plan. The three of them ran out of Kai's dorm-room to find where they went to.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys are probably having a brain fart now. Those who guessed. *Insert trollface here*<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	8. Chapter 8: Kai's Talk and 'Copies'

**WARNING: Starting from next chapter cliffhangers will get worse! Enjoy! Just saying so you guys don't kill me!**

**WARNING: Russian is in here as well! Why? Because we have an Irish, Russian, Swedish, Scandinavian in here that's why! **

**I need your opinion. Do you want me to do the Russian like...**

**1. This... Как дела or 2. This... Kak dela (Same thing just not in Russian letters) Choose either #1 or #2 please because I can't just randomly do one and someone wants the other. XP**

**Do you want me to do other languages as well since she knows other languages than Russian?**

* * *

><p>"We've told your aunt and uncle about the breaking and entering in your dorm room. We may have to call the police and tell them about this." the secretary says after getting off the phone.<p>

Kai shrugs his shoulders. "Well at least I planned to visit them this weekend." Kai states. "I hope they won't make a big fuss about it because they may assume that my parents and sister some how survived the accident and were hunting me down to kill me. But let's face it. They died and I'm still alive."

Becky, Jay, and Zane looked at each other then at the Norwegian secretary. She looked back at the three friends, then turned over to Kai. She sighs and asks Kai a question.

"Kai." She says. "I know you have... well..HAD a sister named Nya and you were older than her but were you a victim of favoritism?"

Kai answers. "Yes I was. But now I have a caring aunt and uncle so it doesn't matter what happens. The past is the past but the future is left to come."

When Kai finished his statement he put a smile on his face. Jay was surprised that Kai was treated so badly yet he was able to step into the school without revealing any scars or cuts. Did anyone in his family know about this?

"How come you never told anyone?" the secretary asks.

"I knew one day...Just one day"

"One day what?!" Becky repeats.

"It would all be over. "

No one spoke after Kai's reply. After a few minutes of avoiding anymore silence, the secretary told them to go to their classroom since Lloyd started his newscast. The three of them walked down the hallway in silence. Kai didn't come with them because the secretary wanted to talk to him in private. When they reached their homeroom, Jay, Zane, and Becky sat down next to Vinycil and Cole who were watching Lloyd reading the news from his papers.

"One of our students ALMOST got murdered by the murderer! The person's name is Kai, the 7th grader who had to move in with his aunt and uncle because his parents and sister were killed as well... ANYWAY! For lunch today is pasta with your choice of sauce! With everyone's favorite side! GARLIC BREAD!"

The whole homeroom was filled with an uproar. Students were cheering and giving others high fives. Many of the students started asking people for 25 cents so they would able to buy at least one garlic bread while some people spend $5 for 22 rolls. Since the chef of the school makes some of the best food anyone in their life could ever taste, his food is legendary. He is able to replace your favorite meatloaf, apple pie, and also, surprisingly, cereal.

When Lloyd was done with his newscast. He came back into the homeroom with a bunch of papers in his hands. He threw all of them into the garbage and got his books for Math. Cole tapped Vinycil on the shoulder and pointed towards Lloyd. He looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Maybe it's the boy's time of the month to express emotion." Vinycil suggests.

Cole put his hand on Vinycil's left shoulder. "You're probably right but you never know. All those papers might of been something he had to report but he didn't. Why won't he even notice that our homeroom teacher is our Math teacher? These are just hard times at the NHSAP if you ask me."

Vinycil removed Cole's hand from her shoulder and walked towards Lloyd. Cole stayed where he was at and looked at Vinycil from head to toe. Who knew a person who speaks a language he can't understand and doesn't speak proper English because she's used to her home languages could be so hot?! As he continued to stare at Vinycil, Becky slapped him upside the head.

"Why are you checking her out. We've been keeping our eyes on you. You are such a pervert for looking at her chest most of the time. You usually look at her face three quarters of the time! Remember dude we are in 7th grade and at a huge risk of dying in an instant, just saying." Becky says.

Cole rubs the back of his head. "Is it worth that hit you just gave me? Yes it so was!"

Becky gave Cole a disgusted look but he didn't care. When he turned back forward to see Vinycil he saw some sad green eyes. Cole backed up because he realized it was Lloyd. Vinycil looked at Lloyd and he started to sigh.

"My mom says my doctor needs to run a few tests on me because they think I'm Bi Polar. I keep on refusing to take the thing but my doctor says my emotions have been changing suddenly. But since he's so stupid that he forgets all about puberty, I have to take the test for it tomorrow."

"Isn't that a mental disorder?" Jay asks.

"Yes it is and it could put someone into an outgoing fit of joy, to a gloomy and depressed person. Which is why they call it Bi Polar." Zane answers..

"You should check if you have 2 Poles Disorder because my mother always told me 'Если что-то не так с вами говорит мне и мы будем бить его из вас'!" Vinycil says.

As Vinycil smiled, everyone smiled with her trying to find out what she said.

Lloyd laughs. "I'll try and translate that later but for now we are going to have a stakeout in our uniforms tonight since we just need to find out what's going on in this place."

"Really in THESE?! Even though most of the dorms will be empty because some students are going to see their parents but still!" Becky complains.

"No worries Becky! The school has it's own laundromat so we can wash our clothes. They're the basement of each Wing!"

Becky grumbles. "Fine but we better sit down before math starts."

Vinycil nods her head. "But remember to brings weapons. I have a secret to show you guys!"

When Vinycil finished her statement she winked at Cole and gave him a thumbs up. Cole blushed and smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night, 11: 48 :59 Tunnels Under The School<strong>

The golden brown tunnels under the school don't say much about the school's beginning. It used to be used in the Underground Railroad but no one remembers it even existed after that time. Becky, Zane, Lloyd, and Jay were shocked that this was even here in the school. They thought they were dreaming. But that's when trouble showed up.

As the murderer laughed at the six friends who were trying to fight him and his new scythe, the more annoyed all of them became. The murderer made duplicates of himself and the six of them were out numbered by 894,000 clones and more being made. For each clone they kill, two more replace it. Zane used daggers while Jay used nunchucks. Becky was using bow and arrows while Lloyd was using a sword. Cole was using a bo staff and Vinycil used her hammer. After 20 minutes Vinycil began to slam her hammer on the floor aimless in anger.

"Почему ты не остался мертвым и остаться КАК ОДИН, а не как два?! Я ДОЛЖЕН СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ДЛЯ РОССИИ И МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ! НО И МОЯ СЕМЬЯ И этот город!" She yelled in anger.

Every time she slammed her hammer down most of the shadows would fall over and struggle getting back up, but while they try to get back up, many more take their place. There were too many to handle but at this rate they'll be wrapped in black! Literally.

"Vinycil just keep on hitting the ground you may make a path way! Since this is an intersection yet we came in through the southeast, we will take the northwest passage. When we are under there we are directly right under the entrance to the school." Zane says.

Vinycil runs up to one of the shadows and slams it in the head. "What did you say Zane I couldn't here you over all the теневые убийцы."

That's when all the shadows but one disappeared. The one that didn't disappear was stunned from Vinycil's hard hit.

This person was the murderer.

"You FOOLS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" the murderer screamed.

The six of them took the northwest passage and began to run as fast as they could.

"Oh you six are going nowhere! YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE IN THIS PLACE!"

The more they heard the murderer scream, the faster they would run. They would take glances back to see a trail of fire chasing them. When they arrived at a circular room, all of them looked up to see a manhole.

"Quickly find something we can use to get up there!" Cole orders.

While searching for a platform of a switch Zane stumbled upon a skeleton with a top hat the read 'Alexander Erickson Nigman'.He quickly took out his phone and took two pictures of the remains then put his phone away. He saw fire circling the outer-part of the circle and ran towards the middle. As he was running, he ran into Jay, who was clinging on to Becky.

"There's nothing here and we're going to be TOAST!" Jay cries.

Zane looks at Vinycil who is trying to think of an idea.

"You're hammer!" Zane points out.

"Yeah but I've been hammering too much and my arms hurt as if I had cramps! I need a massage." Vinycil replies.

"I'll massage you anytime!" Cole says with smirk on his face.

Lloyd slaps Cole them turns back to Vinycil, who is ready to hammer.

"If this doesn't work we'll have a... una problema." Jay says.

Vinycil slammers the hammer down to the floor and all of them get flown into the air. As Jay's back slams onto the hole's cover and opens it, letting the six get out alive without a burn mark. Zane picked up the manhole cover and put it back in place. The six of them high-fived and congratulated each other for their efforts.

"Guys I have something to show you." Zane says as he takes out his phone.

He shows the picture of the corpse he saw and the name stood out the most.

Alexander Erickson Nigman." Becky recites.

"He's the founder of the school!" Jay shouts.

"Yeah but something is suspicious about that name though..." Cole says. "It sounds like..."

"HEY GUYS!"

It was Kai.

"Guys is late out and you should really go back to the dorms it's like 13 degrees out here!" He says.

The six of them look at each other and nod. As they began to walk back to their dorms. Kai taps Zane on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"Zane you wanna play Hangman with me tomorrow?"

Zane looked at Kai and replies.

"Sure."

"Great! See ya tomorrow in our homeroom."

"OK Kai goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Great chappie! :D<br>**

**Alexander Erickson Nigman...**

**What's so suspicious about his name? What do you think Cole is talking about? (Think about it. it was in one of the previous chapters!)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	9. Chapter 9: Family and 3-4 years

**So the next few chapters are going to have some cliffhangers that maybe GOOD or BAD. Depends on the way you take it.**

**I am shocked that none of you guys found out the strange thing about the name! Next chapter it'll be revealed!**

**So the traditional Russian wins since you guys like, traditional things. Man I want to type this chapter right now so I don't even know why I am still typing this! XD**

**WARNING: Swedish is in here also is Spanish! Oh and Haitian Creole, German, and French (Guys... trust me I have friends with MORE backgrounds then you think)**

**Hey guys... did you see that Super Bowl or Dumber Bowl last night... IT WAS SO SAD XD XD XD X'D I feel SO BAD FOR THE BRONCOS! I TOLD MY DAD THEY WERE GOING TO LOSE AND THE SEAHAWKS LIKE... KILLED THEM!**

**Seahawks- (Beginning) 5 (End of game) 43**

**Broncos- (Beginning) 0 (End of Game) 8**

**I was SO UPSET! My Dad said 'If someone asks if the Broncos were there, the reply would be yes. They were there. But they lost so badly that's all they could say' XD I LOVE MY DADDY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Morning 9:36: 55 Girl's Dormitory<strong>

Vinycil woke up to a sunny dorm-room with a singing Becky, who was ready to see her mother again.

"Wake up Vinny our parents are waiting for us!~" Becky sings.

Vinycil put her pillow over her head hoping that she may be able to block out her friend's tunes. Sadly it didn't work but the noise level eventually got worse. Vinycil felt like her ears were going to explode. Even though it is a Saturday and her parents are waiting for her at their manor, it is at least 9 AM and they went to sleep after 3:00 AM because of the investigating they had to do! How could she be up and running with just 6 hours of sleep?!

She looks at Becky and felt like hissing. Black leggings, a ruffled blue skirt, a denim short sleeved jacket with a long sleeved white shirt?! Why all of this so early? Why does she want her to join her to see Ms. Stewarts anyway?

Becky walks towards Vinycil's bed and started to shake her.

"C'mon you know your parents miss you! Plus you said as soon as you get home you are going to have some Irish soda bread with strawberries and chocolate. That sounds delicious and I know how much you like food! So get off your bed and embrace the sunlight!" Becky says.

"Oh I'll put the sun in a brace sooner or later but as recalled it is 9:42 AM and I am losing my time of sleep! I'll wake up at 12 and get ready for my parents. You can run off and reunite with your mother."

Viycil puts her pillow back under her head, then puts her blanket over her head. Becky gets up and leaves the dorm room. As she was leaving, she ran into Cole, who was carrying a hamburger and fries. She looks at him and he looks back at her. Cole puts a smile on his face and reaches for the doorknob. Becky takes his wrist and removes it from the doorknob.

"She's sleeping. She isn't going to eat some hamburger, especially when she's going home to her family!" Becky tells him.

Cole laughs. "This isn't for her. It's for me~ But I wanted to impress her by asking her to go to an IHop or Friday's or just meet her parents!"

"Yeah but didn't you promise to visit your Dad EVERY weekend. He's going to watch you as he were a hawk! Plus I don't think he'll be happy that you are dorming and falling for girls at the same time." Becky reminds him.

Cole gasped and glared at her. "How did you know..."

"Jay told me about it."

"My Dad is picking me up and I live 30 minutes away from here. But with the traffic and all he probably isn't going to be here in a while." Cole says.

"HEY COLE!"

Becky and Cole turn to see Jay running down the hallway. When he came to a full stop, he was panting.

"Your... father... is... outside...WAITING FOR YOU!" He says between breaths.

Cole facepalms himself while Becky laughs in the background.

"Well I am going now. Don't cry as I leave because that would just be so wrong even though I'm too cool." Cole says as he walks towards a nearby elevator.

Becky rolls her eyes as Jay shrugs his shoulder. The both of them start walks towards the elevator as well.

"You feel protected in my presence?" Cole asks them.

"Nope. We need to take this way in order to go downstairs. What's the point of taking the stairs when you have an elevator right here. When you see your parents you need energy. Not sweat and tiredness!" Jay says.

"Oh." Cole mumbles.

Jay and Becky start to laugh as Cole pressed the button for the 1st floor. As the elevator doors closed Cole began to giggle.

"What's wrong?" Becky asks.

"I remember when I was going to ask Vinycil if I could tell you guys about the tunnels but my friends were interrogating me. So I ran out of my dorm and they placed a banana by the elevator they were in so I slipped into the elevator. When I was about to answer their question. The lights were flickering and it stopped. Then it started to plummet down and it stopped on the 1st floor of the basement, which was the swimming pool. I'm surprised the two have us still have guts to be on one of these!" Cole explains.

Jay looked down to the floor. "Don't remind me. I think my back is still hurting from that."

"...Or maybe it's hurting because of this morning." Becky suggests.

When the elevator doors opened they revealed a man with black hair, mustache, with blue pants and a yellow sweater.

"COLE!" Lou exclaimed.

Cole ran towards his Dad and gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad how long has it been?"

"A week and 45 seconds!"

Cole stopped hugging his father and forced a smile on his face.

"Is he messing with my head or was he really keeping track?!" Cole thinks to himself.

"Let's go son. There's food for you at home and we'll need to talk!"

Lou grabbed his son's hand and ran towards the car. He went into the driver's seat and watched as Cole sat next to him. As he put the keys in the car, Lou noticed Cole was looking at his phone. Lou smirked and snickered.

"I'll give you 3-4 years with that girl and then you could put a ring on her finger."

Cole felt steam coming out of his ears and sunk into his seat. As they pulled out of the school's parking lot, Cole looks out of the window to see Jay hugging his parents and Becky laughing and hugging a woman. That woman must be her mother. Cole remembered the times he had with his mother and sighs. Lou notices this and turns towards his son.

"You should of let it out when you had the chance to."

Cole looks away from the window and glances at his father. "What do you mean-"

"Cole you better not lie to me. Did you even mourn or cry? Have you even took into consideration to visit her grave. There's a beginning and an end to everything but if you hold it in and let just stay there then you aren't being smart. You can't be book-smart but street-smart as well my son. I know you rather have yourself die than her that night but I'l telling you right now she would of gotten over your death and know that you are in a better place. Why can't you do the same thing?"

"I don't have an answer for that." Cole replies.

That's when Cole's phone began to rang. It was...

"Vinycil is that a Swedish or Russian name? If it were O'Vinycil she would of been Irish but in this case Scottish or..."

Cole put his hand over his father's mouth and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Привет! как мой друг? Becky has told me you came to dorm with ham of burgers and papas fritas as well!" Vinycil replies.

Lou and Cole look at each other. Lou started to snicker as Cole glared at him.

"Yes I did but she told me you were sleeping and it's 10 AM!"

"Du är helt rätt!"

"What is she saying?" Lou whispers with a big grin on his face.

Cole whispers back. "I don't know."

"Oh Cole am I interrupting bonding time with father figure?! Lo siento! Wait. You do not speak Swedish neither?!"

"Multi-Cultural? Things just keep on getting better and better." Lou tells his son.

"I can only speak English and Spanish." Cole growls.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No my Dad keeps on commenting on our conversation!"

Lou broke out into a hardy laugh and Cole could of felt his ears shattering like glass. But it wasn't only his ears, it was his love-life as well! By the time his father stopped laughing Vinycil was giggling.

"That laugh reminds me of my German grandfather's victorious laugh but sadly he died from a hypnotic drug."

"What hypnotic drug?" Cole asks.

"The Quil of Ny!"

Lou looks at his son. "Nyquil?!"

"Si! That makes you really tired, therefore it is a hypnotic drug!"

Lou leaned over and whispered into his son's ear.

"3-4 years." He whispers.

Cole felt his face on fire.

* * *

><p>"OK Zane start guessing!" Kai says with a smile on his face.<p>

Zane looks at the SMART-board to see six line segments. There are many words with six letters like adding, fruits, juices, creeps, , ninjas, purple, and more. How hard would it be for the Student Council's and National Junior Honor Society's president to get this word right in one shot?

"B." Zane says.

Kai draws a circle and draws a rectangle. When he was finished with the rectangle he put the letter B in the rectangle Then he looks back at Zane with a smile on his face.

"U."

Kai puts the letter 'U' in the box. Then he adds a line to the circle.

'...F?"

Kai puts the letter 'F' in the box. He adds a shorter diagonal line to the line he just drew.

Zane gulped. This isn't as easy as he though it would be. But the best strategy in this game is to start off with vowels! 'U' isn't on of them but the most common vowel out of all of them is...

"E!"

"Man Zane you doing terribly so far!" Kai says in a teasing voice. He draws a another diagonal line on the left side of the line.

"Man this word is just six letters!" Zane whispers to himself. "How can I do so poorly?!"

"Zane I already drew the head, body, and two arms! At this rate the game is going to be over unless you want me to do it with extras like eyes, ears, a nose, smile or whatever." Kai says.

Zane slammed his hands on the desk he was sitting at. "NO WAY! Those are for children so they won't cry. I am more mature than that just saying!"

"'K then. But you only have two more guesses or else this guy gets hanged!" Kai warns him.

"Shoot." Zane thought to himself.

"Uh... D?" He guesses again.

Kai draws the left left.

"One more try!" Kai tells him.

"L?!"

"Nope. You're wrong! Zane you just lost!" Kai says.

Kai writes the 6 lettered word on the board then turns around to face Zane. The word was asthma.

"Wow. This is embarrassing. I should paid closer attention and thought of a more appropriate letter!" Zane says.

As Zane gets up from the desk Kai's phone rings. Kai takes it out from his pants pocket.

"Shoot. I gotta go. My aunt and uncle are outside waiting for me. Are you able to erase this for me?"

"Sure Kai you go on ahead. My Dad will be here in 30 minutes or so." Zane replies.

"Thanks see you later Zane!" Kai says as he runs down the hallway.

Zane walks towards the SMART-board and picks up the eraser for it. He glances at the hanged man then looks back at the word 'asthma'. As he was about to erase everything and turn off the board he sees a figure literally hanging where the hanged man was!

Zane quickly erased the board and ran out of the classroom without a second thought. The person who was hanging had blonde hair! As Zane was in deep thought he ran into someone and fell on the floor.

"Эй г-н Белый ты в порядке?"

Zane looked up to see a tall woman with green eyes with a hint of yellow by her irises.

"Ou pa janm konnen pitit sa a ka fou!"

Zane looks to the left of the woman to see a man with red hair, green eyes, wearing white shirt, black boots and ...a plaid skirt?! Wait. Not a skirt, kilt?!

"Mother! father! I am ready to go to our manor and... Zane what are you doing on the floor?!"

Zane looks up to see Vinycil.

"Oh hey I just saw one of the scariest things I could ever see and I am sorry for bumping into you Mr. and Mrs...Sorry I don't speak Russian."

"Храбрыйитаинственныйs." The three of them say together.

As Zane was getting up, three kids ran towards him and brought him back onto the floor like a pancake.

"Dimitry, Michele, and Jean-Pierre! You flattened my friend!" Vinycil exclaimed.

"Oh yes. Friend not as in boyfriend?" Dimitry joked. Michele and Jean-Pierre giggled behind him.

"Little brother I am single and ready to wait!" Vinycil says as she helps Zane off the ground. "Mother and Father won't let me get in a relationship without testing the male first. All four of us know that!"

"Thanks Vinycil but why is your father wearing a kilt?" Zane asks.

She answers. "My father is German, Russian, Haitian, and Scottish while my mother is Scandinavian, Russian, Swedish, German, and Irish!"

"The both of us met in Port-au-Prince, Haiti in the Spring of 1990." Her father says.

"We've been friends for 3 1/2 years and then we got married. Then we started have a pint-sized army in 2001." Her mother concluded.

The adults shared a kiss and this left Vinycil in awe as her three siblings turn around in disgust. Zane remembered his mother and father used to embrace each other like that but ever since she left.

"I hope these are one of few friends of yours." Vinycil's father says.

"Just shake his hand and we'll meet more of her friends." the mother said with a smile.

Zane held his hand out and let Vinycil's father shake it.

"My husband's name Zachariah and my name Jessica." Vinycil's mother says.

"Alright kinder move out!" Zachariah says.

As the family began to leave all of them said bye to Zane. Zane also said 'goodbye' to the family and his phone started to ring.

It was his father.

"I'm waiting outside for you Zane we gotta go! It's time to bond!"

"Alright father I am coming." Zane says as he ran down towards a local elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS!<strong>

**Kinder (German)- Children (I knew that thanks to Scooby Doo Mystery INC.)**

**Ou pa janm konnen, pitit sa a ka fou (Haitian Creole my native language)- You never know, this child can be insane**

**Эй г-н Белый ты в порядке (Russian)- Hey Mr. Blonde are you OK**

**Привет! как мой друг (Russian)- HI! My friend**

**är helt rätt (Swedish)- Is absolutely right.**

**I'll leave you guys to translate the family's last name.**

**Oh and here's some Goofs!**

**-Jean, Pierre, and Jean-Pierre is the most common male Haitian name, first AND last!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	10. Chapter 10: Family and Friends

**So in this chapter we'll see how things go done during the weekend with their parents. Oh and yes. 3-4 YEARS.**

**Kaze Wynd- Both answers are unknown... for now but it's not only you who is wondering this. Pretty much everyone thinks it's Kai until like 2 chapters ago XD.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cole took a golden-brown turkey out of the oven and smiled. He used his phone to take a few pictures of the baked bird and sent it to his friends.<p>

"What are you waiting for? I want to eat the turkey!" his father says.

Cole replies, "Dad it's ready I just had to text the picture to my friends."

Cole placed the turkey on the table and watched as his father took grabbed one of the legs and started to eat it. He looks at his son and a big smile appears on his face. Cole couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did the girl that you were talking to on the phone teach you to do this?" Lou asks his son.

"NO! Lloyd is part of the cooking club so he sent me the recipe! But Vinycil is the founder and president of the Cooking Club. Lloyd usually cooks in the dorm and he does a good job at it if you ask me." Cole answers.

"Oh but you should join the club so by the time you come back to this house you can make me an 8-course meal!"

"So by next week even though the club meets once or twice a week?!"

"No, I've realized how much you changed when you started to dorm. I found my future daughter-in-law, you are with your friends, and I've been receiving your e-mails! You doing great and since you are turning 13 this is some good responsibility you have. As long as your grades stay the same or go higher, then you can dorm for the rest of the school year."

Cole felt as if this wasn't his father he was talking to. His Dad is actually letting him be able to visit any week he wants to without a giant yell in his face? Maybe he's given this at least 10 minutes to think about. But if trusted his son when a murderer is around... imagine more he would trust him when he CATCHES that murderer!

Cole ran towards his father and hugged him.

"I thank you Dad, you trust me even though I am 12 but at this moment I am 13 and when my birthday comes I'll be so happy!" Cole says.

"I happy to see that you are happy. Let's go out for a walk in the park." Lou says.

* * *

><p>"VINYCIL Рис, бобы, картофельный салат, и бутерброды ГОТОВЫ!"<p>

"OK MOTHER I'M JUST TAKING CARE OF SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!"

"You can't take the three of us at once y'know! You might as weel quit!"

"Jean-Pierre our family doesn't have a single quitter!"

Vinycil was wrestling with her siblings by the park's local sandbox. Michele and Jean-Pierre held onto her legs as Dimitry put her arms behind her back. She was laughing as her brother's and sister tried to win their little match but she quickly jumped into the an used Michele to hit Dimitry in the back. With her free hands she picked up Jean-Pierre and added him to the pile of defeated siblings.

"Remember guys this is the only daughter who put father in a headlock!" Vinycil boasts.

Dimitry pouted. "No fair! We almost had you and you used Michele to hit me!"

"Better Michele than a tree branch!" Jean-Pierre says as he points to a tree.

"Sis, let's go eat Daddy says he bought potato salad!" Michele exclaims.

"Fine but since Dimitry is 12 and Michele and Jean-Pierre are 11. That makes me realize that my birthday is coming up and I am going to be 13! If either of you guys are able to beat me to the picnic blanket then you get... ONE of my cakes!" Vinycil offers.

The three siblings gasped at the reward.

"Remember 13th birthday... 13 different types of cake and you will get to choose what flavor it will be! But if you are too slow..."

Vinycil looks around her and see her siblings in the distance. She begins to dash towards their direction in order to beat them towards the table but that's when Michele tripped and fell down on the slope of a hill. She began to roll down but laughed in happiness.

"OH you aren't going to beat me down that hill!" Dimitry says a his begins to lay on the ground and roll.

Jean-Pierre laughs. "You guys are lame! You need a running jump then you throw yourself down the hill!"

Jean-Pierre jumps and lands on his stomach and joined his other siblings as they rolled down the hill. Vinycil looks at all of them rolling in happiness, then she looks to her right to see her rents laughing on the blanket.

"Best older sibling ever! Now if they break their necks... now you would have to give at least three of your birthday cakes so you would lose 3 cakes and you'll turn 10." Her father says.

"Don't worry mother and father they'll be fine. After all they have been playing with with me."

"How many times and how many times did you win?" Her mother asks.

"3 times. 3 for me, 0 for them."

Vinycil's father smiles. "GREAT! If you face me and win. I'll bake a giant cupcake and you can have all 13 cakes to yourself while the five of us split the cupcake.

Vinycil's eyes began to sparkle. "REALLY?!"

"HA! NO! Do you want a heart attack?!" Both of parents responded.

Vinycil felt her dreams get crushed. That's when she heard a yell from down the hill. She looks down to see her siblings surrounding a raven-haired boy. A grown man was standing next to the boy. She looks closer and gasps.

"Sorry sir. We didn't mean to hurt you please forgive us!" Dimitry apologizes.

That's when they heard a few footsteps from behind them.

"Alright kinder move away from the person you heart. Touch him you loose at least 10 percent of your allowance!" The father yells.

"COLE!" Vinycil yells.

She runs down the hill to see Cole's eyes locking on her green eyes. She smiled and helped him up. That's when someone tapped her on the back. She turned around to see her father and mother glaring at her. She giggles.

"Mother. Father, this is Cole. Another one of my friends from school! He's really nice and funny! Plus he's in my Advanced English Language Arts class!'

Cole held his hand out and smiled. "It's nice to meet you! Since I can't say you last name, it's nice to meet all of you. Including her siblings!"

Vinycil's father smiles and decides to shake Cole's hand. As he was shaking his hand, Cole felt as if some bones were popping and cracking. Either her father doesn't like him or this is how he shakes hands. When the handshake was over. Cole kept in the tears and forced a smile on his face to hide in the tears. The father laughed which made Cole feel nervous.

"Join us for our picnic! If you want you may join us, especially after what these three did to you!"

Cole was shocked. Her father invited her to a picnic?! THEIR PICNIC?!

"Well I should call my Dad first. I kinda lost him while we were walking." Cole says.

Vinycil's mother smiles. "He's down there Cole."

Lou sees Cole and began to dash towards him. He ran up to Cole and glares at him. Then he forced a smile on his face.

"I am SO sorry for anything my son did to your family!" Lou says.

"No Mister! We invited him to our picnic since the three of us were rolling down the hill. But we have plenty of food in our 10 baskets so don't be worried to dig in!'

Vinycil's father picked up Michele and Jean-Pierre and put them on his shoulders as his wife picked up Dimitry. Both of them smiled.

"Since we need to learn how to walk again we'll take you up the hill!" Vinycil's mother says.

Vinycil looks at Cole and smiles.

"If my Dad didn't kick you in the stomach or if my Mom didn't punch you in the face, that means they like you!" Vinycil states in a cheery tone.

Cole smiles at her comment and watches as she runs up the hill with her family. Lou punched Cole in the back an laughed.

"3-4 years." he foreshadows.

Cole smirks at his father and runs up the hill to meet with Vinycil.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kai you win! tell me the word already!"<p>

"Fine Lloyd! Since I know that you had you test for Bipolar already but I decided to use it! The word is 'Bipolar Disorder'!"

"Wow Kai! You are a REALLY sneaky person and I respect you for that just saying."

Lloyd and Kai were hanging out in the mall's food court. Lloyd's mother and Kai's aunt apparently went to high school together and were best friends. As they were chatting away, Lloyd and Kai were talking to each other to pass time. Lloyd pushes himself away from the table and stands up to stretch out. Kai got up and pointed over towards one to the restaurants.

"That is one of the best Japanese restaurants in the city. Their stir-fried chicken is the 2nd best. The first best is my aunt's!" Kai says.

Lloyd thinks. "We should try it but we should have shakes with them as well. I am craving a shake sorry about that."

Kai shrugs his shoulders. "It doesn't matter Lloyd. I'll pay for the food and you can pay for the shakes."

Both of their lips formed a smile and both nodded their heads.

"What shake do you want?!" Lloyd asks.

"Cookes'n'Cream and what do you want to eat?"

"The chicken that you eat so much from that place!"

The both of them nodded and went to their restaurants.

* * *

><p>"Alright mother I know you're a CEO and all but you have to take a break from that phone if we're ever going to bond like we used to before I dormed!"<p>

"Becky I know but i am supposed to have a very important phone call and it's not work-related."

Becky and her mother were in a restaurant in Ninjago City. Becky smiles and winked at her mother.

"Did you get something for me?" She asks her mother.

Her mother turns away and smirks. "Maybe."

Becky felt so excited. Since her mother is the CEO for the local fashion district, she is one of the first people to see the new styles and clothing. Even though her mother is still angry at him, she talks to Becky's father and let's Becky have conversations with him. But what she really likes about her mother is how supportive she is. She may have lots of money but she usually donates it to different programs. Especially for the program that supports children without fathers. She's not a showoff and she also realizes her mistakes. One of them, being racist after her father left them for another woman.

"So do you have any friends?"

"Well of course! I try to act as sophisticated as you of course, but I can't help but act a bit immature sometimes."

"Becky, honey, you need to be a person who you want to be. You can't copy someone, be yourself and I expect you to act a bit immature after all you are going through the process of growing up..."

"Mom! Don't embarrass me!" Becky whispers to her mother.

Her mother giggles and sighs. "So this girl named Vinycil, your roommate, how is she?"

"She's really nice. We started off on the wrong page since you know... the whole... people from Eurasia, Africa, Japan, and well you know..."

"I understand it was my fault but I am over it. Anger can do dangerous things to you and the people around you."

"Yeah but now we're friends and we have many other friends but they're guys. Plus, I am NOT falling for them. Neither is Vinycil yet one of my friends are head-over-heels with her though."

Her mother giggles. "Well it's young love. Puberty is hard process to go through if you ask me."

Before Becky could respond, the waiter came with their food. Her mother ordered, chicken alfredo while Becky ordered ribs. Becky's mother looks at her in confusion.

"Are you that hungry? Are you really going to eat all of that without getting a stomach ache?" She asks her daughter.

"Of course! I've been around Vinycil for so long that I have begun to take her appetite!" Becky jokes.

The both of them laugh and started to eat.

* * *

><p>"Alright Jay when are you going to finish the model airplane you started on during the summer?"<p>

"Mom I left it here when I went to dorm. It's at least going to take a few hours but still."

"Jay, how are your grades?"

"All As as always Dad."

Jay is fishing with his parents in the local creek. They rented a speedboat in order to welcome their son back with old memories from when he was younger. Jay is overjoyed to be with his parents but he also worries about them. With this murderer on the loose they could be in danger. But HIS name was on the list and they already lost Eliza (:3) because her boyfriend murdered her. (A/N: This ACTUALLY happened to one of my friends it was on the news and all of that stuff)

"So how are you guys doing anyway?" Jay asks.

"We've been doing fine. But we missed you deeply. We are also worried because... you know what happened." Ed says.

"I'm OK though. Trust me. Even though the murders are around the school that doesn't mean I'm going to... you know..."

"Jay we know but you need to be OK. Losing one is enough. Losing another..." Edna warns.

Jay sighs. "Trust me Mom and Dad. Everything is going to be OK."

Edna and Ed look at each other then back at Jay, who was reeling in a fish from the creek. The both of them smiled and both of them put a hand on their son's shoulder.

"Be careful when you go to school and stay close to your friends. Please travel in a group if your going out." The parents say.

Jay nods his head. "OK Mom and Dad."

As the three of them go back to fish Jay can't help but wonder...

What is the murderer trying to accomplish with all these murders?

* * *

><p><strong>Long chappie. New Ninjago Bloopers chapter is coming up.<strong>

**Oh and DJMidge... you're welcome!**

**Has anyone figured out the NAME YET?! XD You know... Alexander Erickson Nigman!**

**Has anyone translated Vinycil's last name yet? It IS Russian but what does it mean is important!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	11. Chapter 11: Zane?

**Oh yes. Guys I am back and this story is nearing it's end! The best part is...**

**1. Losing Something 2 will be updated (Not everyone loves humor so this a serious fic)**

**2. While LS2 is going on Zane's Cooking will be updated a new story is coming out! SO DEAL WITH IT! XP**

**Jade and Jay Nice- It DOES translate to that! Now you may wonder why I choose those words to be a last name...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"That was such a great play Dad! I was dying!"<p>

"See Zane? I knew A Christmas Story would make you die of laughter! Now let's go back to the car we're going out to eat!"

"So soon Father?"

"Yes so soon! You are only going back to school tomorrow night! you might as well enjoy this Saturday while you are at it! So anyway, how is your research paper going?"

"It's going well Dad. My topic is asthma, Jay's topic is Heart Disease, and I forgot everyone else's."

"I remember when I was your age and I wanted to become a famous Doctor who knew about each and every disease in the world. But dreams changed when I met your mother. I decided to quit and be with her."

Zane looks at his father and his father sighs.

"But I should of known where that choice would of took me and her."

Zane smiles and his father and was patting him on his back.

"But Mother made you feel famous."

"Yes, that is a fact and not an opinion. But the only remnant I have of her living is you and that makes me happy."

Zane wanted to hug his father but he began to cough violently. His father used his right hand to pat his son on the back while he was in a coughing fit. When the fit stopped Zane felt as if his throat was shot. But he shook the feeling off because he saw The Cheesecake Factory sign in bright lights. He got out of the car and ran towards the door.

"HURRY DAD YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Zane scrams with joy.

His father smiles, locks the car, and follows his son in.

* * *

><p>"My father likes you very much ans so does mother! No boy received a face kicking or neck-brace today for being near me!"<p>

"So if you father didn't like me... I would be in the hospital?"

"SI!" Vinycil replies happily.

Cole came back from the park with his father four hours ago. The picnic lasted from 12-2 PM. Both families were happy and Cole's father gained a friend. The food was weird looking but was delicious. Vinycil and her siblings were really happy to see that no one got hurt, kicked out, or destroyed by either their father and mother. By the time they came back home, they were stuffed.

"Alright Vinycil i gotta go. I need to check up on my Dad. He's probably cooking something for dinner since it's 6:35."

"OK my raven-haired friend from school! See you tomorrow night!"

"See you as well! Good-night!"

Cole runs downstairs to see his father cooking white rice chicken and broccoli. Before Cole could say anything, his phone rings and he picks up. It was Becky and she was... crying?

"Becky what's wrong?"

"COLE! IT'S SUPER UPSETTING! I WAS PLAYING HANGMAN WITH LLOYD AND KAI..I lost BTW, my word was fire, AND THEN ZANE'S DAD CALLED AND HE WAS IN A FIT!"

"CALM DOWN BECKY! Why was he in a fit?"

"ZANE IS IN THE HOSPITAL ON A MACHINE BECAUSE HE COULDN'T BREATHE ANYMORE! HIS DAD SAID THEY WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE SOME RESTAURANT AND BEGAN TO COUGH AND COUGH! THEN HE BEGAN TO TURN BLUE AND FELL ON THE FLOOR LIKE A LIFELESS CORPSE! I'M NEXT TO HIM AT NINJAGO MEDICAL HOSPITAL! DON'T GET CONFUSED WITH THE ONE FOR MENTAL PEOPLE!"

Cole ran towards his father.

"Well Cole I finished..."

"Zane is in the hospital and he's on a machine! WE NEED TO GET THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Lou grabbed his house and car keys and opened the door.

"Luckily we didn't still have our clothes from earlier on. GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW IT SHOULDN'T TAKE YOU 10 YEARS TO TURN OFF A FIRE!"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Zane everything is going to be alright. Did you eat to much or something?"<p>

"No Becky I didn't eat a lot. I don't know what happened. I just remembered falling on the floor and blacking out."

"Well no worries at least I am here by your side. i called everyone else they should be on their way..."

The room door was kicked open by a person with a giant gift basket in their hands.

"HAVE NO FEAR ZANE! IT IS VINYCIL FROM SCHOOL!

"Well she came here in a flash I only called her 3 minutes ago." Becky tells Zane.

"Yes but Father is a fast driver and can really put the petal onto the metal!

"It's PEDAL to the metal." Becky and Zane say.

"My mother and father were talking to Becky'mother and Zane's father! It's really sad that one of my dorming buddies has been struck with bacteria and is now on germy foldable bed with TV that has no good channels but the Mommy and Me Workout Channel. But no worries! My family let me give you some of our Swedish chocolate! It is as good as Swiss chocolate!" Vinycil says.

"So this GIANT gift basket is nothing but chocolate?!"

"Correct Becky! Once your tongue touches the chocolate you may feel better and those tubes will be out of your nose in no time!"

as Becky starts to unwrap the plastic around the gift basket, a laughing Jay, Kai, and Lloyd come in with presents in their hands. When they stopped laughing, they wiped the tears out of their eyes and open them. They gasp as soon as their eyes met with the large chocolate basket. Vinycil laughs at their reaction.

"Are friends looking at Zane or giant box of delicious chocolate? If you want we can all have a bit but leave most of it for Zane!" Vinycil says with a teasing tone.

Zane looks down at the chocolate and felt his stomach growl. That chocolate loos fine and tasty but he isn't a huge fan of sweets though. But she got it for him so what's the point of rejecting it?

Lloyd responds, "Zane you are living like a king tonight! I got you a Wii game, Kai got you some book on complex science, and Jay got you a LEGO set since you LOVE to build things."

Zane puts a weak smile on his face. That's when he saw someone at the door with a plate of food by their face.

"Have no fear Zane for I am here and... I KNEW I SHOULD OF BOUGHT YOU A GIFT... THIS CHOCOLATE GIFT BASKET IS **SO HUGE**!"

"It has over 50 types of chocolate!" Vinycil says.

"COOL! Well my father cooked and I bought you some of his food since you LOVE his cooking!" Cole says.

"Put it on the the wheelie table by him." Becky states. "If he's not hungry then I would understand why."

Zane sighs. "I would have to spend Sunday here. Hopefully tomorrow night I will be out of here but... it's just that... I don't even know what I have that caused me to stop breathing. I know it wasn't a heart attack."

Kai snaps his fingers. "Allergic reaction to something in the food?"

"Kai has a point there. Puberty is real at this point anyway." Jay says.

"I don't know. But the doctor's said if I wasn't rushed here on time I would of died."

No one spoke after Zane's response. All they could do is reach towards Vinycil's chocolate basket, each take a piece of chocolate, and eat in silence. The silence was slowly killing them. Until Becky opened her mouth.

"I just got a fabulous dinner at a restaurant in town. The food was delicious! But you man on the other hand need to eat something! Cole brought you food! Don't spoil your appetite on delicious chocolate!" Becky says.

Vinycil nods in agreement."True that Zane! But remember! The bacteria in your stomach may feast on your flesh if you don't eat! If you starve yourself and your stomach stops hurting that means your body is eating it's fact. Therefore that means your body is eating itself!"

Everyone gives Vinycil an awkward look but she is too happy to see their faces. Someone knocks on the door and the friends turn around to see a nurse with flowers in her hand. She smiles and walks towards Zane and puts them on his lap. Zane smiles but takes a closer look at the plant and cringes in ear. Vinycil begins to laugh and runs over to hug the plant.

"ZANE! How could you not like the Flytraps of Venus?! I have two at home and their names are прекрасный and Espesyal! The girl's name is Rusian while the boy's name is in Haitian Creole!" Vinycil replies.

"You have a... Venus Flytrap... in your house?!" Jay asks in disbelief.

"Not one but DOS! I have pictures of both of them!" She says.

Becky smirks. "I guess her parents got you your own Venus Flytrap!"

"Well since these are pretty rare and cool, I'll take it!" Zane announces.

The nurse smiles at him, "The doctors and nurses on your case are still working to figure out what happened to you. At this rate you will be able to leave either tomorrow at noon or earlier. "

Zane and his friends smiled and cheered over the good news. Either tomorrow at noon or even earlier, he will be able to get out of the hospital and back to his house AND arrive at the dorm by tomorrow night! But it would be even better to have him get out of the hospital tonight.

The nurse speaks to the friends.

"Visiting hours are over. I am sorry but your friends have to leave. "

Zane frowns but quickly smiles. "That's too bad. But my father is going to be by my side during my stay in the hospital so don't worry about me. "

All of them look at each other then back at Zane.

"OK Zane! See you tomorrow!" All of them roared.

As they ran out of the room, Zane couldn't help but laugh. He is lucky to have great friends.

While he was thinking, Zane's father came in the room.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I am ready. Good night father."

"Good night Zane. "

Then the lights were turned off by his father. As the two drifted off to sleep, they didn't notice two red eyes with the Chinese symbol of fire in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGERS! SO SCARY! XD<strong>

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	12. Chapter 12: Flashback Filler

**So Zane is in the hospital and apparently you guys are starting to get on the RIGHT track! But as more of this story smacks in you in the face like you do when it took you so long to get a joke, you will understand EVERYTHING!**

**Trust me you will! But this murderer is REALLY smart! O.0!**

* * *

><p>As the murder leaped from building to building with a blood stained knife in it's hand, many people were circling the dead corpses that laid on the floor and on trees. Every time a person would scream in fear the murderer would lick the knife in triumph. While running away from the crime scene, the murderer spotted another political figure, who was trying to run as fast as he could towards the mayor's house. A smirk slowly appeared on the murder's face. The figure threw his knife in the air and watched as it turned into a bow and arrow.<p>

The murderer put three arrows on the bow each of them had a different venom. The first one of them had venom from the Inland Taipan. The second one was from a sea snake. The third one was from everyone's favorite, the King Cobra. As the figure took aim towards the sidewalk rather than the worried political figure. Before the figure could hear another scream from the crowd of people, the three arrows were plummeting down onto the sidewalk. The political figure saw the arrows and tried to run back the direction he came from but he tripped on a crack on the sidewalk.

The first arrow went through the back of his head, the second one went through his heart, the third one went through the area where the sun doesn't shine.

The man fell with a huge thump. The bow and arrow quickly turned back into a knife. The murderer swooped down and faced the politician with a smile. The politician looks up at the murderer in despair.

"Why are doing this to the citizens of this city? Why do you want to kill all these people?"

The murderer spun the knife in its hands around. "To tell you the truth... this place was always dead to me. All of the things I've been through and YOU call THAT PAIN?! I'VE BEEN DEAD EVER SINCE I WAS BORN! But that night... That first kill was an accident! But that person was out of my life for good. This started from an accident to letting it all flow in. Then I realized I will kill those who killed me. The tongue holds a person's life. You say ONE THING. YOU KILL THEM WITH YOUR WORDS. It's like a sword stabbing someone right in the heart. You laugh while that person suffers. You don't care what happens to that person but you wonder why they became like this. Why should I care if you die from respiratory failure or a heart attack. You're a politician. You knew you were going to die some day. Don't be surprised!"

The eyes of the politician were slowly closing. He couldn't even move or breathe anymore.

The murderer looked down at the politician in anger. His knife turned into sword and he grabbed the politician by his hair. He winced in pain but was paralyzed by the venom.

"You know... you would make a fine trophy." The murderer says as the sword taps the politician's neck.

* * *

><p>"There was another mass murder last night and it ended with one of Ninjago's politicians being beheaded. No one knows what happened to the head but all that remained was his body. It is unknown if he died by being beheaded or the two arrows have killed him by flying through his heart and manly area."<p>

Zane's father turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor in anger. Zane wook up as soon as he heard the remote dropped and looked at his father. His face was red with anger. Knowing that it was early in the morning, he may regret asking his father a question and dozing off or he may start yelling at him for asking such a foolish question. Zane looked around him to see presents and a giant chocolate basket, He felt a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"It's great to see how much my friends care about me." He thought to himself. "But it is upsetting to see myself in this hospital in bed with these thin tubes to help me breathe."

Zane let out a long sigh, which caught the attention of his father. Zane and his father look at each other. zane could tell his father was ashamed for causing a fit.

"Zane... there was another mass murder last night and one of our politicians were killed. But we don't know how he died."

Zane replies. "What do you mean? No one knows how he died?!"

"I thought it was a lie. But two arrows went through his heart AND manly area. But he was beheaded as well!"

Zane felt himself lose a lot of blood. He looked away from his father and held onto his blanket. He silently

laid back down in his bed. He couldn't believe that ANOTHER important political leader could just… die that gruesomely. The police are probably surrounding the mayor's house right now so that he will be protected from those insane bloodstained hands.

"I'm going to talk to one of the doctor's on your case. I'll ask if you're able to get out of that hospital and go home so you'll be ready to go back to your school's campus."

Zane gasps. "Why do you want me to leave so early? We were supposed to spend the weekend together!"

"I… Well... the city is having a lockdown. I… have to start patrolling in two hours. It was chosen randomly. I am sorry Zane."

Zane sighs. "If that will stop the murderer for good… Then so be it. Just make sure you come bag in one piece and alive. I already lost one. I don't need to lose another."

As his father left to go talk to the workers on his case, Zane reached for his phone to check the time. It was 11: 35 AM. It's warm outside but so many tears have been shed. He remembers her as if she were still here. They were all happy together.

* * *

><p>"ZANE GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO MEET UP WITH COLE AND HIS MOTHER! YOU KNOW HOW IMPATIENT HIS MOTHER IS!"<p>

"Mother I'm ready! But I was calling father so I can at least tell him that we are going out. You don't want him to get worried."

"Look Zane, Daddy knows that he can't lock me up in this house and that is a fact! You need to understand Zane that this is your mother you are talking to! Now get your backside outside so we can see that movie you wanted."

Zane laughs but did as his mother ordered. He waited patiently for her in their SUV and watched as she had a fight with her keys, which were stuck in the door. After she pulled her keys out of the lock, she immediately ran towards the car, opened the door, and began to drive off.

Even though she is clumsy, she was a great mother. Mary Ann Hudson Julien was her name. She loved to sing, dance, go on adventures, cook, but most importantly, spend time with her son and husband. She would tease them sometimes but it wasn't hard to know if she was faking or not. She also loves to tell the truth, even if it hurts you. Being a blonde, blue eyed blonde would make people think she was an idiot but was one of Yale's top honor students!

As she drove she grunted in annoyance. It was snowing and it was pounding the East Coast hard. By the time they arrived to Cole's house, Cole's mother jumped into the passenger seat while Cole sat right next to Zane. Cole's mother was laughing like a lunatic but she wasn't mad at his mother for being late.

"Ah Veronica what are you laughing about?!" Zane's mother asks.

She replies. "It just that… Lou wanted to give me all these snacks because he didn't want me to buy popcorn and two drinks at the movie theaters! No matter how many times I explain it to him it just goes in one ear and out the other! If the movie theater didn't have all that delicious junk then they wouldn't be making a lot of money! Tickets for a movie would at least be… $30 in order to keep that place around!"

The mothers smile at each other and the four of them headed to the theater.

When they arrived at the theater, all of them had big smiles on their faces. The movie they saw was A Christmas Story. The snowfall made the movie even better and funnier. By the time the movie was done, it was 6 PM and four of them were in the SUV. They came out of the parking lot.

That's when it happened.

As they were coming out a driver was losing control of the car.

Zane remembered the man's face perfectly. He had brown eyes and hair, with a scared expression on his face.

He slammed into the SUV with full force. Another car slammed into the scared driver's car. Then one drip of gasoline happened. The scared man began to yell and it looked like he was crying and telling someone to stop. Zane saw a black figure with red eyes in the car, holding a lycoris flower. He looked at Zane.

He couldn't help but stare.

Zane quickly looked to see both mothers and Cole in pain. He tapped Cole and pointed towards the figure. Cole stared in disbelief. The shady figure plucked a petal off of the lycoris flower and put it on the scared man. Then the figure plucked more petals, opened a window in the car, and let them fly all around.

There was one petal left on the flower. The figure plucked it off and It fell on the road, in the middle of the accident.

Then an explosion happened.

Zane felt nothing but heard an evil laugh. Zane woke up to see himself not in a car but in the middle of the theater's parking lot. When he got up from the ground he was hurting everywhere. That's when he heard someone yelling and sobbing at the same time.

He forced himself to find the source of the noise and found Cole in the middle of the street with their mothers next to him. Zane ran towards Cole and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Are they OK?!" Zane asks Cole.

Cole turns around with tears on his face but also a smile.

"No heartbeat. No nothing! Just corpses!" He says while laughing.

Zane could tell Cole was in a giant pit of confusion and was trying to wake himself up from a morbid nightmare. Cole's laugh just got worse until he fell into Zane's arms.

Unconscious.

Zane held on to his friend and silently began to cry. They were the only two survivors.

* * *

><p>"Zane are you OK?!"<p>

Zane opens his eyes to see a bunch of doctors and nurses surrounding him, along with his father.

"You can get off that bed! We gotta go!"

As Zane took all of the gifts he received and put them near the door. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was a nurse.

"I can tell you were crying. Months ago… my brother was nervous. Saying someone was watching him. Then he heard he crashed into a car because he was a nervous wreck. Then an explosion happened… I am sorry for you and the friend that you were holding that night."

"Wait. I remember you… the nurse who took us to the hospital… Miss. Cherry?"

The nurse nodded her head and whispered. "I can tell you are trying to solve this murder. It's like that Street Fighter movie when the dad was kidnapped and the daughter became an assassin to kill those who killed her father."

"You look familiar….."

"My cousin was here last night. Blonde hair, green eyes, name's Vinycil. My name is Angelica though and our family is crazy. Which is pretty normal if you ask me."

Zane couldn't help but smile at her statement.

"Wait… why is your name Miss. Cherry?!"

"No one but our family can get our last name right! But I like cherries so they call me Miss Cherry!"

Angelica looks at the clock on the wall. "If you need me just tell Vinny about it OK. Now go to your father's car!"

Zane nodded his head and ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Filler Much?! XP<strong>

**This chapter was a filler! Did you like it? (It WAS hard for me to write and you know which parts!**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	13. Chapter 13: Back to The Dorms

**Well... things will be revealed in this chapter. In like 2 chapters... the murderer will be revealed.**

**I think. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p>"BACK AT THE DORM UNDER MY FAVORITE APPLE TREE!" Zane cries with excitement.<p>

The sun was shining over the city and Zane took this as a chance to get more of his vitamin D. He jumps in the air and grabs an apple off of one of the branches. He uses his jacket sleeves to rub the apple. He quickly took a big bite into the apple and chewed it with a smile on his face. As he was eating the apple, he remembered Miss Cherry from the hospital. Just remembering what she said about her brother made his smile go down a bit.

"Why so glum Zane? Turn around and see Vinycil from school!"

Zane turns around to see Vinycil wearing a floral patterned dress. She runs towards the apple tree and punches the trunk. Over 10 apples fell onto the ground. She whistles a tune and then her three siblings jump off the branches of the tree. Zane watches in confusion as the three gather the apples.

"Remember there are 5 of you. So each should get two but Dad hates when you waste food." Vinycil says.

"We won't forget! This redish-greenish apples look delicious!" Michele says with glee.

The three run towards their sister and squeeze her into a tight hug. Zane felt like running over there to hug her as well. Everytime he saw her she reminded him of his mother. Just a multicultural, younger version with green eyes with mountains but besides that she was like his mother.

As her siblings ran off, Vinycil climbs that able tree, takes an apple, and begins to eat it.

"If we work hard this week we could actually find the murderer! After all, the dead bodies and weapons clearly match up with that ax that can turn into any other weapon. Plus I bet you the murderer beheaded that politician on purpose for a trophy."

Zane looks up at her. "How do you know?"

"It's really obvious. In every crime a villain does they expect a memento. So they do it themselves. In some mass murderer movies a murderer usually keeps the body or PART of it."

Zane had to agree with her on that fact.

"So why did you come so early?" he asks her.

She replies. "Father doesn't want me out late at night when this murderer is on the lost and I agreed with him. I wanted to stay with my family dearly but these are hard times in this Ninjago High. But I heard your father is on patrol. You better hope nothing bad happens to him. But don't the soldiers work in groups of five?"

"Yes they do. But I'm worried about Cole."

Vinycil gives Zane a confused face. "Why is that my Блондинка шерстью друг?"

"It's because..."

Vinycil snaps her fingers. "The accident that happened in January? I could tell why you are worried. Cole didn't speak a lot when we were at the hospital. I saw him looking out of the window just staring. Even though a family member dies you need to let it go. If you hold onto that person you're just killing yourself."

"You are right. But I think Cole may have a cause-and-effect thing coming for him."

Zane took another bit out of his apple and remembered Miss Cherry.

"Do you know Miss Cherry?"

"Oh that's Angelica my cousin! My father has 6 brothers and 7 sisters! He is the 'baby' of the family. She is my 4th uncle, Klaus's 1st born daughter!"

Zane felt like he he was going to explode. How could two parents have 14 children?!

"She says her brother caused the car accident."

Vinycil smirks. "The brother she is talking about was a REALLY close friend of her's. His name was Damien Fir- Вот его отец!"

"What?"

She starts to laugh and facepalms herself. "Her friend was Kai's father! She used to tell me how much fun they had. She says that she met him when she was 7 years old. That was also the first time she came to America. They met at a museum and were friends ever since. They were penpals and all of that. That's when my father and Uncle Klaus decided to America and she became a nurse. She was happy for him when she heard he was married and children but she always told him something wasn't right. Like the son would look as if he were a slave while the daughter looked like an all powerful princess. He would immediately change the subject she said."

"But how did all three of them end up on the ground like that?!"

"His body was missing."

"GUYS GUESS WHAT?"!

Vinycil and Zane look to see Jay and Becky running with grins of their faces.

"Look what I got out of my mother's office. It's an old newspaper article!" Becky says.

"What does it say?" Vinycil asks.

"June 6, 1865, Alexander E. Nigman opens the first private school in Ninjago City. The school is for the intelligent and talented. If you can't afford it, you may be able to get a scholarship for the school that will pay for ONE full school year. Many families that were rich enough enrolled their child or children into the school and realized how much they could learn in just one day. This shows a bright future for the school." Jay reads.

"The founder says, 'It is an enigma to see how such a school can become this popular in this city! With many elements like fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, weather and even more. This school will help those who are gifted. But some are more gifted than others because they are able to see something and know it's abnormal, irregular. This may open a door they should of kept closed. But those who dare to put themselves in are in a huge adventure in life." Becky recites.

Jay couldn't help but laugh. Zane looks at him with a frown on his face.

"Jay... why are you..."

"If you take segments of his full name, you will get the word 'enigma'." Becky states.

Vinycil smiles. "A. Nigma or E. Nigma. The founder of the school must of been 'abnormal' and 'irregular' as well. He must of had powers or something because he said all those things about fire, earth, water, and all of that!"

"But it starts off with fire. The murderer is able to CAUSE/MAKE FIRE FROM HIS HAND! This means he's foreshadowing!" Becky says.

"Then he says water. Water puts OUT fire." Zane says.

Jay smirks. "Rocks can move by the wind. Erosion can happen either by wind and/or water."

"Ice is frozen water. Lightning is related to weather in a way."

The four turn around to see Lloyd smiling with some orange slices in his hands.

"Well am I right or am I right? Well all of these thing relate to weather period! Remember! Weather and climate are two different things!" Lloyd responds.

Jay rolls his eyes. "We learned that in Pre-K man!"

Lloyd smiles. "Maybe we can go under those tunnels again and see if we can use those weather-related things."

he other four look at each other. After a few minutes they nodded their heads in agreement.

"We do it tonight. But someone has to tell Cole." Zane says.

Becky giggles. "Send Vinny here. He will surely listen to her."

Vinycil jumps down from the tree and runs into the school's entrance.

"See you on the side that flips!" She yells to her friends.

"IT'S SEE YOU ON THE FLIPSIDE!" They yell back.

* * *

><p>Cole was walking in the hallway to clear his head about Zane in the hospital bed.<p>

He almost died once. He doesn't need to have another close-call.

While he was thinking, Cole heard a noise coming from the Math room. He peeks in to see Kai picking up some papers off the floor. He opens the door and Kai's looks at him and smiles.

"Hi Cole!" He says. "How are you doing?"

Cole replies. "Good. Hey I heard most of my friends lost Hangman. I want to play and I am going to show them that they need to get their topics on straight because I'm going to win this thing!"

Kai picks the green marker for the SMARTboard and starts to prepare the game. Cole couldn't help but think about trying to avoid any conversation with Zane. He knows he was zoning out but that was the same hospital room they were in after the accident. Zane is probably going to tell him to forget about it but it isn't that easy.

"Alright start guessing!" Kai announces.

There were three sets if lines of the board. Cole is happy to know that Kai gave him one with three words. The harder, the better

"E."

Kai puts down three 'E's each on of them were at the end of the word.

"Go again!"

"O."

The first word had an O at the beginning. The second word had O as it's second letter. The third word also had an O and it was the fourth letter.

The both of them start to laugh.

"Just guess the phrase all ready!"

"Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder."

Kai writes down the rest of the letters and runs over to Cole to give him a high five.

"You forgot the hyphen but it's OK."

Kai laughs. "Sorry about that I usually see it without it."

It's OK! I'm just being a perfectionist."

As Kai laughs at Cole's statement. Cole looks at that SMARTboard with pride. But we jerks his head back to see a person hanging. It's probably because he watched an anime last night but that looks like...

"Hey Cole we gotta go! The SMARTboard and computer are off. What are you looking at?"

Cole looks at Kai then looks back at the board. It is off.

He runs towards the door and walks down the hallway with Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious! :P<strong>

**What was so scary about what Cole saw?**

**Who do you think is the murderer?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	14. Chapter 14: Problems

**So... we may have an interesting chapter today. DEAL WITH IT! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Cole and Kai walk down the hallway in a conversation, Vinycil spots them and calls out for Cole.<p>

"Cole come over here I need to talk to you in private." She says.

Cole looks at Kai and all Kai did was smile and ran down the hallway to give them privacy.

"You know... playing Hangman with Kai isn't hard! I didn't even give him a chance to draw a circle! I won that thing in a flash!" Cole brags.

She replies. "I didn't play Hangman with Kai yet. Plus we found something interesting so we may go out tonight. Are you in or not?"

Cole looks at her and sighs.

"I don't think so. I've been through some situations lately..."

"If you don't release you'll explode and that is a fact."

She turns around and leaves Cole with a frown on his face. Did Zane tell her or did she find out on her own?

Instead of standing in one place Cole, ran towards a nearby elevator. He waits for it's doors to open then he walks into it. When the doors close all he could do is think. He presses the button for the third floor and watches as the doors to the elevators close.

This murderer is tricky. This person just... disappears and leaves it's victims there right on the seen, but some times it's the person who commits suicide! What if he comes after his friends or his father? He already lost his mother! He doesn't need to lose anyone else! But what if the murderer comes after HIM?

Cole felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't feel good. He just felt scared.

When the elevator's doors opened Cole dashed out and took a hallway into his dormitory's wing. He ignored the glares he received from some of the students and began to fell like he was being watched. All he could do is think about the murderer. He heard his laugh in his head and no matter what he did to get his mind off it... the laugh got worse.

Then worse.

Then worse.

When Cole's eyes saw his dorm he quickly took out his keys, ran towards the door, and opened it. He runs in and closes the door immediately. Cole took the blanket on his bed and put it over his head. Then he jumped onto his bed and shook in fear. This murderer is after him! He's trying to break him!

Cole jumps off his bed and starts to lock all the doors and windows in the dorm. He goes back to his bed and lays on it. But he gets up again and checks if he locked all the windows and the doors. Then he runs back to his bed and covers himself with his blanket. As he lays on his bed, he feels a chill. Cole looks up to see the nearest window by his bed open. He gets off his bed and moves the curtains away from the lock.

That's when he saw someone hanging outside and Cole stared at him. The two were so close to each other. The two looked the same.

"Are you still alive?!" Cole asks.

No answer.

Cole looks at the person's face and stopped breathing for a few seconds.

IT IS YOU!

Cole could of sworn his body yelled at him saying that was him. Cole closes the window and locks it. He runs away from the window and falls onto the floor. As he was trying to get up he saw Becky, hanging. She looked burnt. he gets up and backs away from her and he runs into something, he turns around to see Zane hanging, he was wheezing. Cole runs towards the dorm room's door but saw Jay hanging, he looked like he was stabbed. he runs away from the door and goes towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. He saw Kai hanging, he looked beaten up. All Cole could do is back away and run towards a nearby corner but someone was hanging in the corner.

It was his mother.

Cole felt trapped.

He ran into Zane's room and opened the light.

He saw Vinycil hanging, her clothes were ripped and she was stabbed in a chest.

Cole walked out of the room and goes under his bed. This was too real to be true! But everyone was hanged! Dead.

Just dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Night, 9:15 Unknown Location<strong>

"Why isn't Cole answering his phone?" Zane asks.

"He's probably sleeping." Becky says. "Don't worry about him. He's probably releasing some steam."

Jay changes the subject. "So we took these tunnels and now we are under... Elemental Private for the Gifted?"

"Well... Mr. Nigman had a brother, who was jealous of him and tried to copy hom. But Mr. Nigman loved his brother so he shared with him. That might be why these tunnels lead under this school!" Lloyd says.

"There is a manhole above us. Let open this and help each other out." Becky orders.

Vinycil throws her hammer into the air, which hits the manhole with full forced. One at a time the friends got out of the tunnels and Zane covers the entrance of the tunnels.

"Let's go in. I need to schedule another cooking contest anyways." Vinycil says.

As the five approach the entrance they heard screams from the building. They heard screaming and wailing but there was a familiar voice up there.

"Late one night when we were all in bed, Old Mother Leary left a lantern in the shed, And when the cow KICKED IT OVER, she winked her eye and said, "There'll be a HOT time on the old town tonight.", FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"

"That's the murderer's voice!" Jay cries.

Becky kicks the door open and all of them gasp.

THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE!

The five of them ran into the school and headed towards the principal's office.

"We need to check if the principal is safe. Luckily many kids without a warning and running towards the open double doors." Lloyd tells his friends.

When they reached the principal's office and opened the door. They saw the principal and three girls and a boy.

The for of them looked at the five. One of the girls made a dirty face at Vinycil.

"Ah, isn't it Pencil the President of the Cooking Club for the NHSAP! If i put a bit more salt on my Swedish meatballs I would of won!" She says.

Vinycil yells. "I don't care about your meat-shaped balls! Your school is burning down if you haven't noticed!"

The four of them gasp and run out of the office. Zane closes the office's door and the five start investigating as fast as they could. As they were searching, Lloyd began to type the words from the article.

"So we have fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, and weather? It's probably on his computer somewhere." Lloyd repeats.

When he was done typing the office began to rumble.

"Did the fire catch up to us?!" Becky asks her friends.

Part of the wall behind the principal's desk fell and revealed a note and an open safe. Zane picked up a note and read it.

"If you find this weapon you may use it for it is yours. I had powers that I kept secret. I used simple shurikens to train myself but this weapon can turn into any weapon you want! yes it is unique and one of a kind." He reads.

"So he did have powers! So the murderer has powers as well!" Jay says.

"Let's get out of here already the fire may make this building collapse!" Becky yells.

The five run put of the office.

Jay screams. "WATCH OUT!"

The four of them tumble onto the floor, a chandelier fell onto the place they were standing at. They got up and ran by the door, but two pillars fell and trapped them.

"Stop." Zane looks at Vinycil, "Hammer time."

Vinycil spins her hammer around and smashed her way through the pillars. The five of them ran out and watches as the building collapsed. Becky runs towards Vinycil and hugs her.

"I thought I was going to die in that fire." She tells her friend.

Vinycil hugs her back. "Don't be worried. We have to run back to the school. It's at least 6 blocks away."

The four nod their heads and start running back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright!<strong>

**Last Chance!**

**Who is the murderer?**

**DJMidge- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YAY YOUR 13 HIGH FIVE!**

**have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	15. Chapter 15: the Reveal

**It's the reveal and I'm not going to say who got it right because... you guys might look in the reviews! Which is cheating!**

**I recommend you choose the... darkest and/or demented song you know. But I recommend video game music. If you're like me who actually played the Paper Marios series, I know you guys would be like... EXPLODING just to find a song.**

**Like seriously! In the series, 1st Game, Mario almost literally dies, **

**2nd game, Peach got possessed by a demon... shadow queen. **

**3. A villain snaps her neck, worlds died, 2 suicidal villains, you die and go to hell than heaven, a perverted nerd as a boss in Chapter 3, a love story better than Twilight, Luigi turns evil, Luigi gets possessed, and SO MANY PUNS! Oh and the Japanese world died first. **

**4. SHINY STICKERS AND A CUT OFF WIGGLER HEAD!**

**So I like the 3rd game out of all of them because of ONE of the villains (YOU KNOW.. I hope) So I'm going to listen to The Ultimate Show because that's how demented things can get. Or I may listen to Wrapped in Black. I will listen to both!**

**There will be a cue to start playing your song.**

**If you can't think of one you can use the ones I decided to listen to!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun finds it's way to peak through the covered windows. Cole wakes up to see Lloyd, Jay, and Zane surrounding him with worry. He sits up and looks at each one of them. He was so confused.<p>

"Are you OK?" Jay asks Cole.

Cole replies, "Yeah, it's just that I am tired and all of that..."

"No something happened. Don't lie to us. when we came in after our stakeout we saw you on the floor with a terrified look on your face. Everything was locked as if this were an insane asylum!"" Lloyd says with a frown on his face.

"Well I saw something scary yesterday and it bothered me and... I don't know how to explain it."

Zane stares at his friend. "What was it?!"

"I saw everyone hanging, except Lloyd but including my mother. I was so scared... everyone died in a different way. I tried to escape but the door was blocked. Everywhere I went someone was hanging so I hid... under my bed." He chokes.

"I don't think you should go to school today. you need to go tell you Dad that something's not right up there. You have only a few minutes until class starts. I'll tell the teacher that you can't come today." Jay says.

Cole scoffs at his friends. "What am I going to do? Go to the hospital?!"

Lloyd grabs onto Cole and starts shaking him.

"YES YOU ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Lloyd screams.

Lloyd stops shaking Cole which left him dizzy. The worst part is that he looks to see his friends hanging after his body finally recovered from the shaking. All he could do was cover himself with his blanket. The three look at Cole and feel depressed. He wasn't a coward, but why is he acting like this. Lloyd walks away and runs towards the door.

"I took my medication already so I'm just going to go down so I can get this newscast started. You guys should call his father." Lloyd says.

Cole watches as Lloyd leaves the dorm. He can't help but worry for him. Why is he even taking medication?

"Why did Lloyd mention medication before he left?" Cole asks Jay and Zane.

Jay answers. "His test came out positive. he is Bipolar. So you better not tick him off. Thee medication will help him but not cure him."

"I'm going to get my phone and call your father. You better get ready. I know your Dad goes to work but he won't choose money over his son." Zan says.

He walks away, leaving Jay and Cole. Jay tries to take the blanket off of Cole's head, but he kept on grabbing it away from him. Jay doesn't like the way Cole is acting and he knows Cole has enough common sense to know that his friends are worried about him. But why won't he let them help? He's acting like a baby!

While in deep thought Jay hears a knock on the door. He opens the door and sees Becky, who looks upset.

"What's wrong Becky?" Jay asks.

She walks inside and closes the dorm's door.

"Vinycil and I are taking a huge risk here. With all of the evidence we have... we think we found out who the murderer is. If we make a wrong accusation they may get suspicious of US. Which, may attract the murderer's attention. The murderer will spill the beans about all of us going out through all of these things to reveal who they are! We may be accused of being the murderer AND go to jail!" She explains.

Jay gasps. "Why are you two going in? Why don't you want us to come with you?"

"The only person who hasn't played Hangman with Kai is Vinycil she is going to use that as a cover. So you better get your nunchucks ready." Becky points out.

"But we have school today!"

"Nope. Spring break starts this week. But who said we had to reveal to our parents that little fact or even you guys?"

"I WAS SPENDING TIME WITH MY FAMILY!" Jay growls.

Becky gives him an angry glare. "Once your days started with four and ended with four, then one day is started with four and ended with three. You are protecting your family by doing this so stop getting angry."

"Yes but Cole is as scared as ever, Zane almost died, Lloyd is Bipolar, and all of us almost died in a fire! Do you expect us to find this murderer after all the things that happened to us? More people are dying an did you see that politician that died from those arrows?! That was gruesome and to top it off, he was BEHEADED!" Jay tells her.

"Why are you doubting all of a sudden? You should take this as a test! My parents are divorced and that means my family is dead. No father but a mother, Vinycil's has a bunch of criminals but her mother's mother can't walk anymore because she is handicap, took the punishment for both her and her husband. She's out of jail and her daughter is all grown up, barely saw her and she regrets it! Her father changed as well. The father side is fine, his family is funny but STILL. The Dad was the last child and that's 14 children in all. They don't get along all the time but families stick up for each other no matter what! We went this far and you want to give up. When me may have more of a chance of getting executed than the murderer?!"

Jay opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. He just sighs.

"I agree with Becky."

Jay turns around to see Cole with a sweatsuit on.

"We put too much time into this. Plus your sister's boyfriend totally turned insane after the first few murders." Cole reminds him.

"That is the truth." Jay mutters.

Becky opens the door to the dorm. "I'll send you a text when I'm ready."

When she leaves Zane walks out of his room.

"Your father says check with the nurse because he called her to help you at. He's already at work and he told me to tell you to be careful since these are hard times." Zane says.

* * *

><p>"All right Vinycil guess the phrase!"<p>

Vinycil glared at Kai and smiled.

"The phrase is obvious 'The Black Plague' that wasn't hard at all~" She sings.

Becky walks into the classroom and sits right next to Vinycil. She watches Kai writing out the whole. phrase. She gave her a high-five and smiles. When Kai was done writing the phrase, he turns around and claps for her. While he was clapping for her, the two girls looked at the board to see a person hanging.

It was Vinycil.

Becky takes out her phone and quickly texts Jay to come over and bring Zane and Cole. She puts her phone away and looks at Vinycil. The both of them nodded their heads and stand up.

"OK Kai it's over we know it's you." Becky says.

Kai gives her a confused look. "I don't know what you mean by that."

Vinycil looks at Kai. "Since you are Chinese and American it's obvious you know what a lycrois flower is and what some legends say."

Kai replies. "Yes I do."

"Some murders were at distinctive places. The politician who was murdered was going to warn the mayor about something but he was killed. Rumor has it, he was going to propose to the mayor an idea to have a city garden. Most people who were murdered had a 'sweet personality and they were as delicate as a flower.' When Jay's sister's boyfriend was on the news after he murdered his sister, he clearly said that about her before he killed her." Becky points out.

"You're mother used to call Nya a sweet flower while they would treat you like dirt. Every time I saw Nya she would brag about being a delicate flower who needs to 'share and reveal itself to a world of trouble'. Sure she was spoiled a bit but she died from poison and her body was missing. Your mother was devastated so she treated you even worse until that one night she went out and died by a stab wound with Nya and her husband. The weird part is that their bodies were at the spot that would of been used for the city garden." Vinycil adds.

Kai doesn't say anything.

"My mother always told me that if you see a person by lycrois flowers, or Spider Lilies as they call it, is like a sign. You will never see that person again. Look how Cole and Zane's mother died! The accident had lycrois flowers all over it and there were only two survivors! The only ones who weren't touched by those petals! You use this game to kill. Brandon died by water, those seniors died right there on the campus from a heart attack! I bet you have Mr. Nigman's weapon and you're trying to kill this whole city. You are able to sneak up to people and scare them, which turns them insane! You caused that fire! You caused every death and murder in this city!"

**(Start whatever song you have on now)**

"Wow! You guys are right. It's kinda surprising since it's coming from balatron blonde and batrachivorous brunette! It's kinda funny how you figured this whole thing out after all, the first kill was a mistake."

Becky stands up and yells at Kai. "HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMEONE ON ACCIDENT?!"

"You see, my father forced me to go out and get mushrooms from the forest, since he likes them fresh from the ground. Sad thing is... I didn't know it was a destroying angel! So he died and when he died... it felt good. It felt pleasant to get that buffoon off my back."

"How could you say that about your father?!" Vinycil questions. "Even though he treated you wrongly that doesn't mean you have to enjoy his suffering! That was a mistake! But all three of us known if you question him he would of hurt you with anything in the nearby area, but you should of at least told someone!"

Kai smirks. "Why should I when I've been bullied, punched in many places, run over by a car, kicked in the face, and got whipped? It's better if I just wipe everyone from this city one by one. Even if I don't say anything you should take a hint!"

Becky replies. "Yeah but you have your aunt and uncle who care about you! Would you hurt them as well?"

"Why would I hurt them. They are the only people that care about me. The population of this city will go down until there is only the three of us!"

"So you're going to murderer over 70,000,000 people? That's a bit harsh!"

Kai looks at the door to see Jay with a pair of nunchucks in his hands.

"you caused all of this for what reason. Most of the people you killed don't even know you! They only know you as the last person in your family! You are going to jail or a rehabilitation center! You could of stopped at that mistake, but you put yourself into this mess. So you might as well stand down because we'll have to take you in, Zane may be helping Cole now but all of us know that we are going to kick your but right now."

Kai growls and runs towards one of the classrooms' windows. He jumps through the glass window and makes his escape. The three run towards the window and watches as he disappears from the school and its campus.

"We gotta tell Zane, Lloyd, and Cole about this. We need to get a lead! Kai can be anywhere! Plus he's probably going after our families next!" Becky says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us go already!" Vinycil yells.

* * *

><p>"Cole you need to calm down. It's probably just you. Even though it may be a anxiety disorder."<p>

"Wow Lloyd you are so supportive.

Lloyd was keeping Cole company while the nurse was talking to Zane. The two weren't able to hear their conversation but saw their faces. Neither of them looked happy. Cole just kept on imagining something bad was going to happen to the two of them. Lloyd tried to change the subject but he kept on talking about the murderer coming after the two. Lloyd felt as if Cole was in a huge pit. Lloyd didn't have anything so say about that because he was taking his medicine. If he runs out or doesn't take it then he may be an annoying, optimistic person like Jay, or he may fall in a pit of depression.

When Zane and the nurse finally finished their conversation, they walked towards Cole and Lloyd.

"So I'm OK?" Cole asks.

The nurse sighs. "Cole you have an anxiety disorder and it's a severe case of OCD. You probably got it from stress since Zane told me you never got over the death of your mother."

"You gave me a test and I passed! How do I have..."

"You know Cole there IS a test to find out if you have OCD. You probably passed it with flying colors though. Plus OCD can effect people with different diseases like, ADHD, TS, anorexia, stress, or it could be genetic. Either way stress can kill you." Lloyd says

"I will call your father and tell him about this. You three should go back to your dorms or hang around in the city. That murderer is still on the loose." The nurse warns them.

As Cole, Zane, and Lloyd walk out of the office they hear a scream down the hallway.

It was Jay screaming their names.

Vinycil, Becky, and Jay ran up to the three out of breath.

Cole looks at the three of them. "Are you guys...OK or... is something..."

"We found ...the murderer... and he is on... the loose!" Becky says between breaths.

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd look at each other, than back at their friends.

"Well who is it?!" The three ask in unison.

"It's Kai." Vinycil responds.

The three couldn't believe their ears. How could the murderer be Kai? The person who lost his whole family, yet was abused? Was bullied, but kept quiet? The person who would be willing to make friends... would destroy this entire city without anyone knowing?!

"But how would he... do it?"

"Apparently Kai is as special as the founder of this school. He has the ability to control and make fire. That's how our rival school burned into a crisp last night. He killed people who've hurt him and people who don't even know him. He says he's going to kill everybody in this city, except for his aunt and uncle, because they were the only ones who cared about him while everyone else didn't even notice him or wanted him hurt or dead!" Jay explains.

"Do you know who he's after?" Zane asks.

"No idea. But he may be making US take the blame for what HE did or even worse, he may kill our families!" Becky cries.

"We're going to get this guy with a little help from a few people." Cole says.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!"

"We mean no! Taking a psycho murderer is hard work but you guys will get all the credit!"

"It doesn't matter how much work we put into this. If you don't help us he'll come straight for your whole family! You may not make to see your sister's wedding or have a wedding of your own either! If you help catch this crook then they will reward you!"

Cole and Zane looked at Dimitry, Michelle, and Jean-Pierre, even though they were young and heard about a murderer slaughtering people in the city that doesn't mean they had to care. The three looked at each other then back at the 7th graders. Why were they so desperate to catch this guy? Couldn't they ask their fathers and mothers to help them out? Especially THEIR parents? Why were they on their property anyway?

"Why can't you ask our parents? They are really nice but if you get on their bad side you'll be sorry!" Jean-Pierre asks.

"That's a good idea but don't you think your parents are going to say no and question us?" Zane asks them.

"Well, they like you guys and if someone threatens one of us that means all of us are going to jump them sooner or later. That's probably why four of you went to tell our parents, just to make sure our father doesn't go out there and kill this 'Kai' dude in 30 seconds." Michelle answers.

"Ugh, this is ANNOYING! Will you help us or not?!" Cole questions the three.

All of them smile.

"SURE!" They say in unison.

Cole smiles. "Thanks! this means a lot! Especially since this may be a great moment for revenge."

Zane eyes Cole. "We aren't going to kill because he took our mothers out of our lives. That will make us stoop to his level and Stoop Kid never left his stoop."

Vinycil's mother came outside and looks at Cole and Zane. She shakes her head and opens her mouth.

"Why did you tell us you were going out their to stop this bum of a murderer? We would of helped you along time ago. Do not keep your mouth shut next time if you want to do something." She tells them.

Zane and Cole reply. "OK. But will you help us?"

"My husband and I will help you kinder. No one threatens a friend or member of this family or else there is a chance necks will be broken. The sad thing is I bet this boy's guardians don't even know what he's doing. Hurry up and get ready. We have a fool to catch." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! I trolled you guys HARD!<strong>

**What song did you listen to?**

**What's your favorite paper Mario game, villain, story, world, chapter, and etc?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	16. Chapter 16: Helping Hands

**Alright so we found out who the murderer was, they asked for help, and Cole had an extreme case of OCD!**

**Great. Only two chapters of this story left, well... that's including this one.**

**But today (if I have a chance) I'll publish a new fanfic. It's a Nole or Noel (ColeXNya) VS. Jaya (JayXNya) fanfic but again, it's another suspense fic and an AU! If you want to read it you can.**

**Note how I'm not forcing people to read my stories! XD**

**Sorry for not uploading anything yesterday! I had a Valentines Day dance! NO ONE HAD DATES (For you thinkers out there) it was OBVIOUSLY FANCY BECAUSE OF OUR HOT DOG OR CHICKEN NUGGET WITH FRENCH FRIES DINNER XD! Anyway enough of about my nerdiness! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Becky and Jay were at Miscellaneous Styles &amp; Patterns fashion district. They were in front of the door that led to Ms. Stewarts, AKA, Becky's mother's office. The both of them were nervous. How would her mother react? But these are dire times in Ninjago City. If Vinycil's family was able to take the news in without an explosion of anger, then maybe her mother would be able to help as well. Kai doesn't know how her mother looks, nor her father.<p>

Jay slowly opens the door and the two walk inside quietly. They closed the door slowly and began to tip-toe towards her mother's desk.

"What are you two doing?"

Ms. Stewarts looks at Jay and Becky. All the two could do is stand in place. But one of them had to tell them sooner or later.

"Mom I have to tell you a secret." Becky says.

"What is it honey?"

Jay blurts out the news. "We have been hunting for the murderer and we found him. It wasn't just her but it was the five of us! Please don't be mad! The murderer escaped before we can get him. We realized then that we needed help so we went to Vinycil's family and persuaded them to help us! We need your help as well so we can trap Kai! We need to hurry because Kai may be after Lloyd's mother first because he knows how she looks!"

Ms. Stewarts gets out of her seat and walks towards her Becky and Jay.

"Both of you...Well ALL of you... would been in serious trouble. But you did better than the police and detectives could ever do. This has been going on for at least 2 months. I am proud of each one of you. So I will help."

"THANKS!" The both of them cried.

The duo ran and squeezed Becky's mother in a hug. She couldn't help but hug them back, after all each one of them put their lives on the line for this city.

"So the murderer's name is Kai, as in the boy who's family was murdered?" she asks the friends.

"Yeah! We couldn't believe it either. He was a victim of favoritism. One day is father forced him to go out into the forest to get mushrooms for him and he did, those mushrooms were poisonous so the father died! It was an accident but that meant one pain was off his back and he was turned on by insanity! so he started an onslaught on the whole city! He's going to kill everyone but his aunt and uncle since they were the only people who cared bout him!" Becky explains.

Ms. Stewarts shook her head. "He could of said something. This is worse than usual murders by adults. Let's go. I'll tell my workers I'm going to be out for an hour or so. I have some yarn in the trunk of the car since mug rugs are one of my favorite things to make when I'm done with work. You can tie him up with that."

"I hope Zane told his father and my parents. I hope they took the news nicely..."

* * *

><p>"OUR SON DID WHAT?!"<p>

Zane felt as if he were thrown into a pit full of insane hyenas but instead, there were two people in a four story house.

Zane speaks. "We've ask other parents and family members to help us on this mission to capture him. We started this mission last week and found out who the murderer is today! It took the police department and detectives 2 MONTHS to at LEAST get five clues! You need to understand the situation! If we don't stop him he'll murderer the whole city but leave his aunt and uncle alive! That's over 70,000,000 lives that are going to be lost! We already lost over 10,000 residents and visitors in two months! I am saying over a million lives, will be spared if we just capture him!"

"He is in 7th grade! Why didn't he ask us if he could participate in this?!" Edna asks.

Zane responds."He knows that both of you would say 'no' in a second. That's why. None of us told our parents until now. He is on the loose and he's going after you! Jay did this because the boyfriend... nothing was wrong with him, but a few murders start happening and he starts to lose it a little bit at a time. Then he killed your daughter and turned insane! The same situation happened to many people as well! Including Lloyd's father and mother! Lloyd's uncle was going to KILL the brother because he believed Misako was for HIM. He kept on threatening to kill his father. One night when Misako was working overtime and Lloyd was going to say goodnight to his father. The brother murdered his father right in front of his face!"

Both of the Walkers gasp with disgusted yet sad expressions on their faces.

"Lloyd had to go through court cases, watched as his uncle went to a mental institution, and his mother's suffering. It took a while for Lloyd to forgive his uncle but after hearing his story about someone talking to him, telling him his sister-in-law was his wife, was the kinda the same situation, someone telling her boyfriend that your daughter was out to kill his whole family." He points out.

"Well when you put it like that, we understand why you children are doing this." Edna says.

Ed replies. "It is like a reboot of Hamlet. Vengeance is in the air, but it isn't the best solution. We will help you. We have a slippery-slide that Jay and Eliza used to use in the summer. Just need to trap and surround him in a specific place. This will take care of everything else."

Zane stand up and smiles. "I thank both of you but we should go now. Cole and Vinycil are going to get him right now! Lloyd already told Lou and his mother. Miss Cherry told me she is talking to him at the moment."

"I hope this works or it's game over for all of the city. At least the six of you are brave enough to do this without help." Ed tells him.

All Zane could do was beam with happiness.

* * *

><p>Vinycil, Cole, and the three siblings were walking through the city. Cole and Vinycil were having a conversation while Dimitry, Michele, and Jean-Pierre were sharing a pair of binoculars. It was Michele's turn to look through them. As she was looking through the binoculars she saw smoke. She followed the trail to see a building surrounded in flames. Michele gasps.<p>

"Alright Michelle what do you see?" Vinycil asks.

"I see a small fire... surrounding your school?!"

The five of them beginning running towards the school's courtyard. By the time they get to the school, it was almost surrounded by fire.

"We need to save the people who are stuck in there! But we need to call 911!" Jean-Pierre explains.

"We need to get into the school. The good news is that the fire didn't touch the school yet. We'll call them from inside. We have to get the murderer and trap him!" Dimitry says.

Cole speaks up. "I will go one way, Vinycil will go another way, and you three stay together since Dimitry right here has a phone! If any of you see Kai just distract him while the rest of us catch up to you and him, OK?"

The others nodded.

"Good. Let's get this murderer."

* * *

><p>Zane's father and Miss Cherry were running down the street as fast as they could when they saw all the smoke coming from the middle of the city. Mr. Julian already lost his wife, if he loses his son then what's the point of living in this city? Catching this murderer would take a huge deal off his life and Zane's. The police and detectives were too slow and it was up to six children in 7th grade to figure all of this in the span of a week or two. Now it's up 17 of them to get this man into an insane asylum.<p>

"Mr. Julian do not worry! Your son is with the Walkers. Lloyd is with Ms. Garmadon and Mr. Brookstone." Miss Cherry tells him.

"What is the status with Vinycil, Cole, Dimitry, Michele, and Jean-Pierre? They are probably by or at the school right now!"

"You do have a point though, but let's take a shortcut towards the school."

Miss Cherry lifted up a manhole that was between the two. Zane's father saw a tunnel and watched as she motioned him to go in. He jumped in and she goes in after him.

* * *

><p>Cole ran through the hallways of the school, trying to distract himself from the graphic images his mind is forcing him to see. As he was running, Cole saw a familiar dorm room door open. It was Kai's dorm. Cole runs inside to see pictures of him, Jay, Vinycil, Becky, Zane and Lloyd either with holes, Xs, or shredded. Cole couldn't help but be filled to the brim with anger. How could he cause all of this? Why would he? Is he trying to kill him slowly and softly? If it wasn't for him, he would of had a mother! His father wouldn't have been in the hospital. He would feel happiness instead of loneliness. What is the point of letting him walk on these streets with a smile on his face, when he wants vengeance on the person who ruined his life.<p>

"What's with the invasion of privacy here?"

Cole turns around to see Kai glaring at him with a knife in his hands.

Cole looks around for a weapon that he could defend himself from Kai's attacks. He sees a blue bag under kai'd bed and runs towards it. He unzips it to see the head of the political leader with an arrow through his head. This was the head of the politician who was beheaded and impaled with two arrows.

Cole zips up the bag and throws it at Kai. Kai doges it and jumps onto Cole. Cole grabs onto Kai's legs and throws him at his dorm room window. The sound of shattered glass fills Cole's ears but he didn't care. He runs and jumps on Kai and the both of them began to fall from the sixth floor. As they were falling down the two delivered hard punches to each other but neither one of them backed down. Kai kept on kicking Cole so he can be on the bottom as they near the hard ground below him. Cole tried his best slap Kai so he can stay on the top of Kai in order to finish him off.

The both of them crashed onto the ground with full force. Kai took the most damage because Cole was on top of him. Cole watches as he lets go of his knife and smirks at him. Cole picks up the knife and puts it near Kai's chest. He watches as a trail of blood came from the top of Kai's head.

"So you are going to kill me... like I killed your mother?" Kai asks weakly.

Cole replies. "After what you did to my family, you deserve to have a slow death so you can feel how I felt when my mother died and my father almost died from his depression!"

All Kai could do was laugh weakly.

Cole raised the knife and brought it down with full force.

But someone stopped him.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Cole turns around to see Dimitry, Michele, and Jean-Pierre giving him angry glares.

"Why didn't you call us?!" Michele asks Cole.

"Why were you going to kill him?!" Dimitry asks.

Cole cries in anger. "He killed so many people and ruined their lives! I WAS ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE! I ALREADY LOST MY MOTHER! I COULD OF LOST BOTH OF MY PARENTS!"

Jean-Pierre gives Cole a confused look. "Yeah but if you killed Kai, wouldn't that make you a murderer as well?"

Cole looks at the red-headed boy and questions him.

"No! why would you..."

"Our parents told us it's not good to get revenge. For example, if you kill Kai, you murdered him. Even if you killed the murderer you will be as bad as him. He killed all those people, yes, but you killing him would also get you into a lot of trouble. He killed over 10,000 people. Yu killing him would also mean you killed the 10,000 as well. After all he does have innocent blood while he kills someone. If you kill them all that blood would be on you so... if you kill him... you would have killed your mother, your friend's sister, your other friend's mother, destroyed a relationship, a political leader, his family, and everyone else!" the boy explains.

"Even though he did repeat a few things, Jean-Pierre is right. You would take the punishment for each murder. You probably may get a life sentence!" Dimitry exclaims.

Cole looks at Kai to see a grin growing on his face. He lets go of the knife and tears began to form in his eyes.

"You killed part of me when you killed my mother. You killed yourself when you murdered your whole family." He tells him.

Kai punches Cole in the stomach and makes a run towards the entrance of the school. As he was running, a pothole rose from the ground and he tripped on it. Kai fell onto a wet yet slippery surface and slid until he was surrounded by Zane, Vinycil's parents, Miss Stewarts, Becky, jay, Jay's parents, lloyd, Lloyd's mother, and Lou. Kai met with their angry faces.

"You deserve a spanking!" Vinycil's father exclaims.

His wife looks at him.

"...But I am not your parent so you will be taken care by the police."

Vinycil's mother couldn't help but giggle.

"Dog pile him!"

Everyone looks up to see Vinycil smiling with a hammer in her hands.

"Thanks Daddy for giving me this hammer! You were right! I can defeat any unwanted boys in my path with this!" She squeals with excitement.

Kai tried to shield himself from her attack but with n prevail.

* * *

><p>"We are all sorry that your nephew turned into THAT and is now in the local mental institution. The good news is some people who were accused for those 'voices' are out and free."<p>

Michele was comforting the mourning aunt and uncle. They couldn't believe that they were taking care and harboring a murderer all this time. Since the Храбрыйитаинственныйs defended them on the fact that they didn't know that kai was murderer they weren't charged with anything. The two decided to visit Kai every week check how he was doing. It hurts to see a loved one in a mess like this.

All of them were in the garden of the Храбрыйитаинственный's manor. As a reward of finding the murderer, the friends' families came together and decided to have a picnic, inviting Kai's aunt and uncle.

"Hopefully that institution will help him. I don't want any... FOOLS in this city." Vinycil's father says.

Cole's father sees his son laughing with the others at his friend's father's remark. He was happy.

Lou could finally be happy again. His son finally released his anger and could actually enjoy his life again, even though he has OCD.

With that bright smile and laughter in the air, Lou had to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>PSSST! GUYS There's a HUGE Ninjago Bloopers reference in here! Guess it!<strong>

**I may actually have time to make that Jaya VS. Noel Fanfic!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER OF THIS! DX (Don't cry. I may make more of these but as many know, I make the saddest things into a laughing fest!)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**IMPORTANT A/N! DON'T SKIP! ****LAST CHAPPIE! .' (This maybe long sorry!)**

**But I made a new story so you guys can read it! It fits the mood since everyone is making love triangles now! It's 'Capsized Castle'! Oh and if you know what the words 'capsize' means then you may see where the story is heading! But you never know if Nya will choose Jay or Cole!**

**Anyway LS2 is going to be uploaded tomorrow, I'm still working on a new NB chappie...**

**Oh yeah! ForeverDreamer12 and DJMidge- You got the reference.**

**Sol's Darkness- Ninjago Bloopers is a insane story I've been working on. Sensei Wu calls the Ninja FOOLS because Kai is a fatty, Zane is a Know-It-All, Cole is emo, Jay is a pervert, and Lloyd is a brony! I think he's my favorite character XD!**

**I am still deciding... but... I may make a sequel. The same characters will be in here... but they'll be years older like... 16, 17, or 18 years old.**

**Eh. But thank you guys for all your reviews! Even though I can be a humor fanatic I still love making serious stories it shows... the dark side (I've been playing too much SPM but that jester is boss! Please help me TT^TT)! I had a research paper to do, so many snow days, and... things have been very hard this winter especially for those on LI.**

**But it's better to be cold than HOT! So yeah... winter is still my favorite season.**

**ForeverDreamer12- Remember that the murderer was able to make copies of himself? Kai did that to throw them off! I also did that to throw you guys off as well because it would of been WAY too obvious. Mysteries like these get me pumped up!**

**So let's meet with the end of the story! Enjoy readers. Oh and really THANKS! :3 You guys are so supportive!**

* * *

><p>"Finally we get to enjoy the rest of spring break with each other! After that whole murderer fiasco, we need a break."<p>

"Jay we won't get a break with all these interviews we have to go to. People are still shocked that we were able to find out the murderer in a span of two weeks! Plus Kai is...y'know."

"Becky don't worry! That makak won't touch us anymore!"

Everyone looks at Vinycil in confusion. Zane quickly takes out a dictionary and flips to a page.

"Makak is Haitian Creole for 'monkey'." He says.

The six of them were at the beach watching a sunset. After a game of cat and mouse they have won and people in the city are able to sleep. Kai was thrown into the local mental institution and was labeled as an 'insane soul' His aunt, uncle, and them would visit them to see how he is doing. The six of them could tell Kai was still angry at the fact that they were able to find him and expose every single thing that he done to the residents.

Kai would wear a white shirt and stretchy white pajama pants with two red blocks covering his hands. The workers at the institution find it hard to believe that a 7th grader would have power over an element and would cause all this destruction. They know that he knows how to use his powers, which is why there was barely any evidence when it came to murderers like Brandon's.

Construction workers in the city were knocking down houses in order to show that hard times have past and a new story has begun in the city. Some families were wiped out completely, those houses have been knocked down in order to make new ones. The place where the bodies of the murdered Firebrands became a city garden. There was no such thing as tears and sadness in Ninjago City anymore.

The six friends went through the rest of the school year with popularity. Students would give them high-fives, thank yous, and gifts. Even though they were the most popular kids in school, they stilled enjoyed each others company and went out together each day. People would tease them and make fun them because of their jealousy but the friends weren't effected by the negative attention. It just made their friendship stronger.

It was a hot summer day in July. The Fourth was two days away and the friends were at the beach, enjoying the sunset. They were able to stay out late since Kai was locked up. Each one of them had a smile on their faces. Jay got over his sister's death and decided to move on. Lloyd still misses his father but is able to avoid the feeling of sadness and depression. Cole forgot about his mother's death chose to spend time with his friends and family. He realized how much it hurt them to see him upset and angry. He is happy that he was able to move and live life, even though he has OCD.

"So we're going to 8th grade already. This has been a crazy year." Becky says.

Jay replies. "You are right. But it would of been boring without this event."

"True that but at least none of us died along the way. Kai gave Zane asthma, gave Cole OCD, and gave Lloyd Bipolar Disorder. Vinycil could of died but a terrible plague and Becky could of died from fire! I would of like.. died from lightning!" Jay exclaims.

"When we exposed him for being the murderer he didn't have time to do anything to the both of us." Vinycil says. "It was a great mystery with many twist and turns along the way. You can' lie though, this thing brought us together."

Cole smiles. "You are right Vinycil! But Becky, you never told us about your dad."

Everyone eyed Becky after Cole's comment. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh alright you guys win! My father is French and he travels the whole world now. He still talks to me and my mother but it was better in person. I really wanted him to come back though but he may talk to me tonight. Since the world is probably broadcasting us in different languages. I miss him but at least I still have my mother!"

"You don't... hate your father?" Zane asks her.

"NO! I still love him! So he divorced my mother. That doesn't mean I need to hate his guts. After all 23 came from him and 23 came from my mother." Becky answers.

The six were still sitting on the sand watching the sunset. Vinycil stands up and stretches.

"We need to get wet since it's been such a hot day today! The cream of ice isn't enough!" She says.

"Vinycil I think you mean ice cream." Becky corrects.

"It doesn't matter! Get up right now! Let's go wet are feet!" She yells.

As she began to run towards the ocean water. The remaining five got up and began to run after their friend. when they felt the water hitting they feet. The six began to splash each other with water and laugh.

It was all over.

On a local cliff, there was a blonde woman with blue eyes, a raven-haired woman with brown eyes, a boy with brown hair with blue eyes, four seniors, and a brown-haired red-eyed man. They smiled at the sight of the six playing after the events.

Their deaths weren't destructive anymore.

* * *

><p>Kai was in his padded room with his hands behind his head. He smiles in darkness.<p>

"We need to play a game of possession the next time we meet." He sings.

His eyes had an evil red tint to them. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>If you get the mini-paragraph before the last sentence before the Kai segment. then you may understand the people that were on the cliff.<strong>

**Do you know who was up there? (SPOILER: One of them is Brandon because I didn't describe how he looked!)**

**Want a sequel?**

**Did you enjoy?**

**THANKS GUYS! If you want to read Capsized Castle then you can go on my profile!**

**Thanks for the support! You guys get a... star...BROHOOF! /)**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
